


Book I: Euresis

by Dazeli



Series: Digimon Adventure Delta [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Language Barrier, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeli/pseuds/Dazeli
Summary: Tell me of those children, chosen by fate and holy virtues to protect the digital world. Many were the cities they saw and the minds they learned, and many were the joys they felt in their hearts as they bonded during the long journey, seeking to return home. Do tell me such a wonderful tale.





	1. Neoi Philoi

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Tri, so around 2006. In this story, a new team of Chosen Children from another country is created and the Adventure and 02 cast tries their best to get them home, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Lots of shenanigans happen as they try to get around the language barrier. This book is very light-hearted and fun. Enjoy!

Taichi was visiting Koushiro at his office. The two were mostly talking about their digital adventures. A year has passed since the fight with Ordinemon and Taichi was now in his senior year of High School while Koushiro is in his junior year, they couldn’t help but wonder what the future would be like for them. Would they still be able to save the digiworld if it needed their help again? They all knew that their free time would become scarce and meeting each other would become harder as they reached adulthood. Also, they knew that the older they would get, the harder running around the digital world would be. They all hoped that by then, the digital world would be at peace, but they couldn’t help but to think about the what if’s.

 

They knew they could count on all the other digidestined of the world, but not all of them had been to the digital world, and so would be of no use if a problem arose in the digital world that did not affect the real world.

 

The two friends talked as Koushiro was scanning the digital world for any anomalies, making sure everything was as it should be. After the infection problem that was caused by Meicoomon in the previous year, it became a necessary precaution to take. They knew the government was doing the same, but after Himekawa's stunt, they didn't trust them to keep them updated. As per usual, nothing alarming showed up, until Koushiro saw something on the scanner.

 

“Ah, Taichi look at this! It seems that there is an unknown guest in the digital world. The scanner tells me that it does not seem to be a threat, however, it is still an abnormality,” Koushiro said.

 

“Well, want to check it out?” Taichi asked.

 

“Yeah, there's no harm in making sure, and it shouldn’t take us too long since it’s right by a gate,” Koushiro agreed.

 

Koushiro started the process of opening the gate. He had been working on reconfiguring the older digivice to allow all of them to get to the digital world without the help of a D-3, so this was the perfect opportunity to try it out. Once the gate was open, they both got ready to head in. But instead of them getting sucked in like they expected, something appeared and landed right on the floor before them. Once it finished materializing, they found a little girl holding what they assumed was a digiegg.

 

They both looked at the girl in confusion. Meanwhile the girl got up from the floor before looking at them, just as confused. Koushiro and Taichi gave each other a gaping look that meant three words they dared not say out loud: WHAT THE FUCK. It took only a minute for panic to set between the two boys; there was a child in the office and they both had no idea how she managed to get into the digital world or how she been able to get all to way to Koushiro's office. They scrambled to the computer, trying to find a reasoning behind this random encounter.

 

“The unknown guest is gone!” Koushiro exclaimed as he looked at the computer monitor.

 

“And the gate is closed,” added Taichi.

 

They both looked at each other before looking at the child, but then they noticed the child was gone! Panic set again between them both; there was a little girl, who was definitely not Japanese, with a digiegg, somewhere in Odaiba. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

 

“I’ll go look for her, send a mass mail and ask the others to help the search. She couldn't have gone very far,” Taichi said.

 

“Alright, I’ll see if I can track the digiegg or something that could help, please hurry, we don’t know what could happen,” Koushiro finished.

 

Taichi headed out as Koushiro was sending the mass mail. There was no sight of the child so he started walking in the direction his guts were leading him in. Meanwhile, the other digidestined felt their phone buzz and bing as they received Koushiro’s mail:

 

_“Everyone, we need help!_

_It’s a long story, and we will explain later, but right now there’s a child on the loose! She’s a young girl, probably around 10, black braided hair, white skin with freckles and she’s holding a digiegg. She should be in this general area; she probably doesn’t know Japanese so we doubt she can go very far, but we don’t want to take any chances!_

_If you find her bring her back to my office immediately, this is a potential emergency!_

_-Izumi Koushiro”_

 

-*-

 

Yamato, Hikari, and Takeru were talking about school and family when they received the email. Their phones all buzzed at the same time and they all took the time to read the mail before looking up at each other.

 

“We should probably help,” Takeru said.

 

“Yeah, and I wonder what happened,” Yamato agreed.

 

“Let’s go then! This poor girl must be very lost and confused right now and who knows what might happen if the police get involved, since she has a digiegg with her,” Hikari added.

 

The three of them got up and headed out. As they headed toward the general area Koushiro said the child might be in, they ran into Daisuke, Ken, Iori, and Miyako, who had also decided to help the search.

 

“Am I the only one who is very confused as to what is going on?” Miyako asked.

 

“Nope, we are as well. All we know is that we’re searching for a child lost somewhere in Odaiba,” Takeru replied.

 

They kept walking together and they eventually ran into Taichi, who was now accompanied by Sora, Mimi, and Jyou.

 

“Since we’re all here, I guess I can sort of explain what happened?” Taichi said and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes, we were all wondering what happened for both of you to be searching for a child on a Saturday afternoon,” Yamato replied.

 

Taichi explained the situation of the girl that came through the computer from the digital world and that she disappeared before they could check on her to the group as they walked looking for the little girl.

 

“Well then, at least we know why it is so important to find her. Koushiro did say she was carrying a digiegg, we don’t know for sure if she is a real child and not some sort of digital anomaly, so there is a potential for trouble here,” Ken said.

 

“Alright, so let’s split up, she can’t be that far, Koushiro said she was white, so she’s probably a foreigner. She probably doesn’t know Japanese and would have no idea where she is or where she’s going. She could be walking in circles for all we know,” Daisuke said.

 

For once, nobody was surprised at Daisuke’s intelligent deductions; they had learned by now that the boy was much brighter than he let on.

 

“Alright, so Ken, Daisuke and I are going to search the North. Yamato, Takeru, and Iori are going to search the East. Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako are going to be searching the West. Sora and Jyou are going to search the South,” Taichi declared.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and they left in their own direction. They searched for a total of three hours before Taichi’s team finally found the child walking around Odaiba Park, seemingly unaware of the panic she had caused. She was casually walking around, without a care in the world, looking around absorbed by her surroundings.

 

“It’s her! We found her!” Taichi said and he started running in her direction, followed by Ken and Daisuke.

 

Once he reached the child, Taichi grabbed her by the shoulders to make her stop. She spun around to look at him, looking a little surprised.

 

“Oui?” she asked.

 

“You need to come back with us,” Taichi said.

 

“ _Sorry, but I don't understand what you are saying_ ,” the girl said.

 

Both Taichi and the girl exchanged a confused look before Ken, who had just finished sending a mail saying they’d found her, spoke.

 

“She speaks French. I think I can handle this,” he assured.

 

“You speak French? Since when?” Daisuke asked.

 

“After I was done with Spanish I decided to pick up French. They’re both romance languages so once you know one, learning the others is quite easy,” Ken replied before turning is attention to the girl.

 

“ _Hello, my name is Ken_ ,” he said, holding his hand to the girl.

 

“ _My name is_ _Eliane_ ,” the girl said as she shook his hand without hesitation.

 

“ _You are lost aren't you_?” Ken said to her.

 

“ _Yes and no. I have no idea where I'm going, or where I am, but I took the opportunity to explore_ ,” She replied with a shrug and a smile.

 

Ken took a minute to understand her dialect and continued.

 

“ _Your parents must be worried, no?_ ” Ken asked.

 

At that, Eliane hit her forehead, as if she’d just remembered something very important.

 

“ _Ah, shit! You're right, my parents must be super worried about me_!” She panicked.

 

Ken blinked at the weird expression. He still barely understood the dialect and had no idea what that expression meant but decided to assume she knew her mother was worried.

 

“ _If you want, we can help you get home_ ,” Ken said.

 

“ _I normally would say no, because I don't know you, but I have no idea where I am or where I am going. So yes please help me get home_ ,” she replied.

 

“ _Alright so follow us. Ok_?” Ken said and the girl nodded.

 

Ken translated their exchange to his two confused friends as they left the park and headed to Koushiro’s office, where everyone was gathering. They entered the office and sat down. The girl was still holding the digiegg. She was quiet but she was looking around, obviously lost in thought.

 

“She speaks French, so we’re going to have to translate back and forth so we can communicate,” Ken stated.

 

“I know some French,” Yamato said.

 

“So do I. Grandpa taught me a few” Takeru added

 

“My French is not that good when it comes to conversations but I’ll do my best,” Koushiro said.

 

“Alright so at least that makes four of us able to communicate with her,” Taichi said.

 

“Let’s try to figure out who she is first,” Koushiro said.

 

They nodded and the four boys sat around the girl. As the most fluent person in the room, Ken was the one to take the lead of the interrogation.

 

“ _Eliane, we're going to ask you some questions to help you get home. Ok_?” Ken said first to set the table for the rest of the conversation.

 

“ _I have a better idea_ ,” Eliane said.

 

“ _What is it_?” Ken asked.

 

“ _You answer my questions and then I answer yours. That's a bit fairer don't you think? I don't see why I should answer all of your questions if you don't answer mine_ ,” she said with a smug look on her face.

 

Ken quickly translated her answer to his friends.

 

“But if we do that we’d be wasting time,” Yamato argued.

 

“But she is right, besides she can't have that many questions. The gate is closed so we can’t really send her back right away anyways, so I say we answer her questions,” Koushiro said.

 

“Besides, if we want to solve this, we need her to trust us, so if this is all it takes, then we should probably indulge her,” Jyou added.

 

Yamato nodded in agreement and Ken turned his attention back to the girl.

 

“ _Alright Eliane, what are your questions_?” Ken asked her.

 

She smiled triumphantly at him.

 

“ _First, I want to know all your names, I have to know who I'm talking to if we're going to have a conversation_ ,” she replied.

 

This time Yamato translated and agreed to make a brief round of presentation.

 

“ _My name is Yamato Ishida and this is my little brother, Takeru Takaishi,”_ Yamato started.

 

“ _My name is Koushiro Izumi and my friends here are names Taichi Yagami, Jyou Kido, Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa_ ,” Koushiro added.

 

“ _My full name is Ken Ichijouji, and they are Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida and Hikari Yagami_ ,” Ken finished.

 

The girl nodded, happy with their answer.

 

“ _My name is Eliane Leroy in case you wanted to know,” she said, “I never heard names like yours before, where am I exactly?_ ” she asked.

 

“ _You are on the island of Odaiba_ ,” Takeru said.

 

“ _Which is where geographically speaking_?” Eliane asked.

 

“ _In the city of Tokyo, in Japan_ ,” Koushiro replied.

 

“HEIN!?” the girl exclaimed in shock.

 

“ _We are just as confused as you are, that's why we wanted to ask you questions_ ,” Ken stated.

 

“ _That's really cool, but also very weird. Wow. I guess I should answer your questions now_ ,” she replied.

 

“ _You gave us your name, but how old are you and where do you come from?_ ” Yamato said.

 

“ _I'm ten years old and I live in Québec_ ,” the girl replied.

 

“Does anyone knows where Quebec is?” Yamato asked.

 

“It is in Canada!” Mimi replied.

 

“But don’t Canadians speak English and not French?” Sora asked.

 

“Actually, Canada has two official languages, which are French and English. Quebec is a French-speaking province,” Mimi explained.

 

“You know a lot about Canada,” Jyou pointed out.

 

“Well, I did live in New York for a few years. I learned a lot about Canada because it’s right next door, y’know,” she shrugged.

 

“That actually explains the strange dialect, because this isn’t how gramps talks at all,” Yamato said.

 

“She must have come through the digital world, there’s no other way, so please ask her to tell us what happened,” Taichi said as Ken nodded.

 

“ _Alright Eliane, can you tell us what happen before you got here_?” Ken asked her.

 

“ _Okay, so I was asleep in my bed when I woke up because of this thing making noise,”_ she said, holding up a digivice, " _I picked it up and noticed the computer in my dad's office was still on, so I go check it out incase he forgot to close it. There wasn't anything on so I tried to close the computer, but the thing lit up and so does the computer screen and then I ended up in a weird place where I found this egg. There was a television next to me, so I tried to go back and then ended up here_ ," she tells them.

 

Ken, Yamato, Koushiro, and Takeru took turn translating the whole story. They had quite a hard time because of her accent and dialect and the fact that they were not used to listening to such a long dialogue in French. But they managed a decent translation that everyone understood.

 

“ _Can I take a look at that_?” Koushiro asked, pointing at the digivice.

 

“ _Yeah sure_ ,” Eliane said, giving it to him.

 

As Koushiro was examining the device, Takeru decided to try and explain the digital world to the young girl.

 

“ _The place where you found this egg is called the Digital World, it's a parallel world made out of our computer data. In the egg, there is a digimon, and digimon are the creatures that live in the digital world_ ,” he explained.

 

“ _Cool! Do you think the egg will hatch soon_?” she asked smiling.

 

“ _Maybe, but for that to happen, you need to take good care of the egg_ ,” Takeru replied.

 

“ _I can do that no problem_!” Eliane replied proudly.

 

Koushiro finished looking at the digivice and handed it back to the young girl.

 

“This digivice may look exactly like ours, but it is a newer version. It seems to have more abilities than the D3’s, but I do not know what they are. It also seems like there could be a possible extension device, as it has extra ports,” Koushiro explains.

 

“Eliane, _when did you get this_?” Ken immediately asked the girl.

 

“ _I found it a long time ago! I think it was 2002? All I remember is that the sky turned really weird and a lot of light rays appeared from the clouds, and when it was over, it fell from the sky. I found it and I kept it, but it never did anything before today_ ," Eliane shrugs.

 

“ _This is called a digivice, this means that you're a digidestined_ ,” Ken explained.

 

“ _I have no idea what that means, but it sounds so cool_!” she smiled again.

 

Takeru was about to go more in details about the digital world and digimons and how to use the digivice but was interrupted by Koushiro who seemed genuinely surprised by something.

 

“The gate opened again!” he exclaimed “But it wasn’t my doing, I haven’t been able to open it since she appeared,” he added, typing frantically on his keyboard.

 

Everyone turned their attention towards Koushiro’s computer.

 

“It seems there’s a new unknown guest, in the exact same place she was. It is highly probable that this is another child, should we activate our gate to allow them here?” Koushiro asked the groups.

 

“I say we should, if it’s another kid, they might need our help,” Hikari stated.

 

“I agree, being left alone in the digital world is dangerous. We were lucky we got there as a group,” Sora added.

 

“Besides, if we are able to get them all here, we could take this opportunity to teach them about the digital world. This could be very beneficial to them to know what exactly they’re getting themselves into,” Jyou finished.

 

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Koushiro started typing before turning to Miyako, asking her to open the gate.

 

“With pleasure!” she had replied.

 

And then, just as last time, instead of her being sucked into the digital world, another child appears before them. She looked nothing like the other girl, she had curly dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She was holding a digiegg as well, like the other girl, but she looked much more scared than the other had been.

 

“Arielle?” Eliane asked.

 

The new girl turned her attention to Eliane, her scared expression turning into one of relief at the sight of the other girl. Quickly putting her egg down, the new girl immediately went to hug Eliane, who hugged her back.

 

" _Oh Eliane, you have no idea how scared I was! I was sucked into my computer and then I found this giant egg and I tried getting home but it didn't work and I somehow ended up here and I thought I was lost forever and would never be able to get home. Please tell me we're in someplace you know_ ," the girl asked, visibly freaked out.

 

“ _Don't panic, we're on Earth and safe. Not at home, but these people will help us get there okay? Don't worry, everything will be alright_ ,” Eliane replied, hugging her friend tighter to reassure her.

 

There was a moment of silence before they released their hug, the new girl feeling visibly better, picked her egg back up before turning her attention to the group of teenager observing them.

 

“ _Eliane, do you know this person_?” Koushiro asked her.

 

“ _Yes, her name is Arielle. She's my best friend and we go to the same school!_ ” Eliane smiled.

 

Eliane then proceeded to turn her attention to Arielle, doing a round of presentation. She had been pretty good at remembering all their names. Arielle simply nodded along, a little intimidated by the grown-ups. Once the presentations were over, Eliane told the group that she would explain to her everything they had told her, starting with the eggs. The two eggs were very similar in design; Eliane’s had a moon and Arielle’s had a sun. As Eliane was talking to her friend, both their eggs started wiggling around, changing the focus of the conversation.

 

“ _The eggs! They're moving!_ ” Arielle exclaimed.

 

“ _That means they're ready to hatch_ ,” Ken said, smiling.

 

And as if on cue, the two eggs hatched, releasing two very similar digimons; Eliane’s was black with a blue glowing circle and Arielle’s was white with a yellow glowing circle. Koushiro immediately started the analyzer to check what kind of digimon these were, as they had never seen them before.

 

“Phosmon, a baby digimon who thrive during night time, its attack is Bubble Blow. Asprophosmon, a baby digimon who thrive during the daytime, its attack is Pyro Bubble.” Read the analyzer.

 

“I see, so these digimons are different type of the same digimon,” Koushiro said.

 

“ _They're so cute_!” Arielle said, already hugging hers.

 

“ _They're so tiny_!” Eliane added, picking her up.

 

The digimons looked both very happy and it was apparent that their bond would be strong, making the older teens smile softly at the scene. They were all remembering all the good times they had with their own digimon partners. It was great to see others being given this rare opportunity to have a digimon partner.

 

Of course, there were implications; having a digimon partner, being part of the chosen children, the digidestined, came with a lot of responsibilities. When the digital world was in trouble, it was the job of the digidestined to go and help bring back peace. But the older chosen seemed to agree that they should explain these implications later, to let the two girls have their moment with their digimons.

 

Once the excitement died down, Eliane went on with her explanations to her friend. Of course, Arielle was a little freaked out at the fact that they were, in fact, on the other side of the world, in a country unknown to both of them, but Eliane reassured her the best she could.

 

“ _Eli, how are we going to get home? We are on the other side of the world and our parents must be so worried_!” Arielle had argued.

 

" _I know, but think about this: Koushiro is going to find a way to send us home. Meanwhile, why not take the opportunity to visit, explore and make new experiences, on this side of the world! Not everyone who gets a chance like this in their lives, so we should take it while we're here!_ _We could have so much fun, and we have people with us to take care of us. So we don't have to worry about anything_ ,” Eliane replied, looking very convinced.

 

Arielle took a moment to think before nodding “ _You're right. There's nothing we can do right now. Since we're safe, we should take our time here to enjoy ourselves. It will give us so many stories to tell our friends when we get home_ ,” Arielle agreed.

 

“ _You see, it's better to see the positive_!” Eliane smiled at her friend.

 

The two girls laughed. At some point, Taichi and Daisuke interrupted their group’s conversation, stating that it would soon be time for dinner and that the two girls would need a temporary place to stay. This brought up the problem of where were these two children going to spend a few nights? It normally would’ve been so easy to just have them stay with Hikari and Taichi under the pretense of babysitting for a friend, but there were many things to take into consideration.

 

First of all, both girls were white, so they would have to find a reason for their presence in Japan. Second, they both spoke French, so they needed a translator with them; meaning Ken, Koushiro, Yamato or Takeru had to be with them. Third, one of the older girls had to be there, as otherwise it could be seen as weird for two foreign girls to be left alone with a teenage man, as there was no way they could pretend to be related.

 

As they discussed, Jyou was the one to come up with the solution.

 

“So, to solve the first problem, let’s pretend they are Yamato’s cousins from France, that way we can easily justify their presence in Japan. It’s the summer so they’re just here for a visit. To answer the second problem, Yamato could go over to Taichi and Hikari’s home since their mother is outside the city on a trip, that way nobody will ask any questions, and Hikari being there solves problem number three,” Jyou explained.

 

“Jyou, you are a genius,” Taichi said.

 

“Well, if they are staying at Hikari’s, Sora and I can easily come over to help,” Mimi added.

 

“Ken and Takeru can come over at my place since I live closer, and Jun’s visiting our grandma with my parents, so it’s not a problem at all,” Daisuke cheered.

 

“This seems to be the best course of action. I’ll stay here and try to contact Gennai to know what this is all about, I’ll tell you as soon as I get any kind of information about these two,” Koushiro said.

 

“Alright, so I guess I have to go back to my place to get my things. Same goes for Takeru and Ken, so how about we meet at Taichi’s in an hour? Think you guys can manage without a translator?” Yamato asked.

 

“Yes! I’m sure I can manage!” Mimi cheered.

 

“I’ll try my best, but don’t worry. I don’t think they’ll cause us any trouble,” Sora smiled.

 

Ken went over to the girls and explained the situation to them. They both agreed to the plan before leaving with Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Hikari. They were having fun with their digimons, following the older kids and having a good time. On the train ride, they got completely wonderstruck with the efficiency of the system as well as how many trains there were.

 

“I’m guessing there are no trains in Canada? I guess we should ask later,” Sora said.

 

"Wow! That'd be crazy if they didn't have trains!" Mimi added.

 

Once they arrived at their destination, they stopped in the park in front of the Yagami’s building, letting the girls go play with their new friends. Mimi was trying to talk with them, to no avail, but the girls were playing along, trying to talk to her as well. They were laughing and were eventually able to communicate with some basic English and signs. It wasn’t enough to hold a conversation, but to communicate basic needs, it was perfect and could prove to be useful in the long run. Hikari eventually joined in on the fun, Sora staying back to talk with Taichi.

 

“It’s weird, don’t you think? That the digital world picked new chosen children?” Sora asked him.

 

“I guess so. I mean, they said they got their digivice in 2002, probably when the Beam of Light incident happened, but they just now got their partners. This whole chain of event is weird” Taichi replied.

 

“It is, but the real question is: will they have to fight like we did? Are they meant to replace us?” Sora said.

 

“I don’t think they’re here to replace us. If we needed replacement it would’ve happened a long time ago, but I do wonder if that means that something is going to happen to the digital world again,” Taichi agreed.

 

“Only a few of us are able to enter the digital world; most other chosen our age are unable to do that. I wonder if that means they are here because unlike other chosen, they can get into the digital world and we are meant to teach them about it?” Sora asked.

 

“Maybe. If anything, we’ll do that anyways. Since this seems like the best we can do. Once they’re back home I’m not sure we’ll be able to communicate with them a lot, if at all,” Taichi sighed.

 

“I’m really hoping they won’t have to fight like we did,” Sora admitted.

 

“Me too, Sora, me too,” Taichi agreed.

 

As they finished their conversation, Mimi came back with Hikari and the other two girls as they headed to Taichi and Hikari’s place. When entering, Mimi was about to tell the two girls to remove their shoes, only to find out they had already done that.

 

“Ah! They knew to remove their shoes when entering!” Mimi said.

 

“Once one of the translators get here, we should ask them what it is like in Canada. I’m sure it’s different from the US,” Hikari said.

 

“This is such a good idea! We could learn so much from each other!” Mimi agreed cheerfully.

 

“Yamato should be here soon, so I guess we can ask them once he gets here,” Taichi shrugged.

 

Ever since the girls had appeared, nobody had really noticed their attire, but Mimi saw that they were still in their pajamas. And they decided it would be a good idea to get them changed into something more appropriate. Meanwhile, all the girls headed to Hikari's bedroom, leaving Taichi alone to ponder on the future.

 

When Yamato arrived, Taichi opened the door and welcomed him in. Yamato dropped his things in Taichi’s room and as they sat down on the couch. All of a sudden, hell broke loose in Hikari’s room, the noise alerting the two men.

 

“Is everything okay?” Taichi asked.

 

“Yes, but let’s take note that Eliane does not like dresses,” Sora replied.

 

The girls laughed. When they had presented the dress to the little girl. She had literally dodged Mimi who started chasing her, causing chaos in their paths. They eventually found something that wasn’t a dress and Eliane gladly accepted the attire. Meanwhile, Arielle was extremely amused by the whole display, laughing overtly at her friend’s distaste of dresses and skirts.

 

When the girls were ready, they joined the boys in the living room. Following what she’d said earlier, Mimi decided it was time for a little cultural exchange.

 

“Yamato, can you translate something for me?” Mimi asked.

 

“Sure, what do you want to say?” Yamato asked back.

 

“Okay so when we entered, they removed their shoes without us having to tell them. I remember people in the US don’t do that, can you ask them about that?” She asked.

 

“Of course,” Yamato replied, turning is attention to the girls “ _Mimi had a question. She wanted to know if in Canada you always remove your shoes when entering a house_ ,” he asked them.

 

“ _Yes, we do, why_?” Arielle replied.

 

“ _Because apparently, they don't in the US_ ,” Yamato said.

 

“ _Really!? They must wash their floor often_ …” Eliane said.

 

They kept the discussion going, Yamato translating questions and answers. They exchanged a lot of information about their respective country and they pointed out major points; Canada doesn’t use trains a lot and Quebec City doesn’t have a subway, which was why the two girls had been so impressed by them. Most children in Canada do not go to school by their own means like most of them do in Japan. They mostly use school buses or their parents go to drop them off unless they live close enough to walk there. And apparently, there was no middle school in the Quebec’s school system.

 

Soon enough, the others arrived and everyone settled inside the small apartment. They decided to order food for dinner, discussing about the best course of action to follow; go to the digital world and find the new chosen or wait for them to appear one by one. A lengthy debate followed, meanwhile, the two girls feed their digimons.

 

The debate was stopped by the sudden evolution of the two digimon. They had forgotten that eating gave digimon strength, making them able to evolve despite being in the real world.

 

“Phosmon digivolve to… Lykophomon!”

 

“Asprophosmon digivolve to… Caelumon!”

 

The two girls looked astonished at their two digimons. Phosmon’s new form, Lykophomon, looked like a ball of dark blue fur with stars in it, with big ears and tails. As for Caelumon, it looked similar in shape but had white and gold-spotted fur, two round ears and a long cat-like tail.

 

“ _Oh my God, they're so cute_!” Arielle said, hugging Caelumon.

 

“Aww! _They're so fluffy_!” Eliane smiled, petting Lykophomon.

 

“ _Hello, I am Caelumon_!” Caelumon said.

 

“ _And I'm Lykophomon_!” Lykophomon added.

 

“ _They can talk_!” The two girls exclaimed at the same time.

 

“ _Yes, digimon of this level and higher can speak_ ,” Takeru explained.

 

“Cool!” Eliane said.

 

Everyone went back to the debate at hand, letting the two girls play with their digimons. Mimi and Miyako joined them. Eventually, the two girls got tired and fell asleep on each other, their digimon doing the same.

 

“It’s not even that late, the sun is barely setting,” Miyako said.

 

“I know, but you remember where they came from, right? Eliane said that she was awoken in the middle of the night by her digivice, meaning that since she showed up at 2 in the afternoon, it was approximately one in the morning where they live,” Mimi replied.

 

“Ah, make sense. Their parents must be so worried that they’re not at home this morning… We should hurry to bring them back,” Miyako agreed.

 

They let the girls sleep and went back to the conversation; it had been decided they would bring them to the digital world the next day, show them around and teach them what they knew and the likes while trying to find a way to send them home. Now that this was settled, everyone went home, Hikari went to take the girls back into their pajamas and back to sleep before returning to the living room where her brother was talking with Yamato.

 

“There must be a meaning behind their presence here. I don’t know about you, but it really feels like someone or something made it so they’d be ending up here,” Taichi said.

 

“I don’t agree with you often, but this once I have to admit that you are right. It does feel like we were supposed to meet them. I mean they had their digivice for a long time, but they just now meet their partners and got to the digital world,” Yamato replied.

 

“It’s as if the digital world had been waiting for this specific day for all of this to happen, like a carefully planned destiny,” Hikari said, sitting down next to her brother.

 

“But what role do we play in this destiny?” Taichi wondered.

 

“The ones we make it out to be,” Yamato replied.

 

“Care to explain what you’re thinking about when you say this?” Taichi asked.

 

“Well, we could’ve chosen many paths when they showed up. We could’ve just sent them back or not even take care of them at all, but we decided to help and teach them about the digital world, so we choose the path that makes us their mentors, so this is what we’re going to be,” Yamato explained.

 

“I see, I guess you’re right. We did choose to be their mentor instead of letting them learn everything on their own,” Taichi conceded.

 

“But in regards of being Chosen, does this change anything? Does this change our relationship with the digital world or will it stay the same?” Hikari asked.

 

"Sora and I were asking ourselves the same thing earlier," Taichi admitted.

 

“I think it’s safe to say this is one of those things that only time will tell,” Yamato replied.

 

“I really hope it doesn’t,” Taichis admitted.

 

“I don’t think any of us want anything to change, but I think with these new chosen, we might not be needed anymore,” Hikari said.

 

“I doubt it, I mean when Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken got added to the team, us older chosen were still there to help. And last year’s event proves that even if there are new chosens, our role as chosen remains the same,” Taichi argued.

 

“But we’re all going to be adult soon. Is it the way of the digital world to tell us to not worry anymore? That someone else is there to take care of things?” Hikari replied.

 

“It might be if we decide it is,” Yamato said.

 

“Throwback to what you explained regarding destiny?” Taichi asked.

 

“Yeah. I think this conversation is going full circle. We’re too worried about ourselves, but what we need to focus on are these new kids. So let’s just forget about all this and focus our energy on helping them instead,” Yamato said.

 

“You’re right, we need to make sure they’re going to be okay. Make sure they’re strong enough to face the danger they might have to handle,” Taichi agreed.

 

“I just really wish they won’t have to go through the same things that we did,” Hikari said, worried.

 

“They’ll have to fight evil digimons and their own battles. But if we can prepare them well enough, things might go better for them than it did for us,” Taichi affirmed.

 

“Well, I think that’s enough for tonight, I’ll go to bed,” Yamato said, getting up and heading towards Taichi’s room.

 

Taichi nodded and followed him. Hikari took a minute to think, looking at the turned off television. When she didn’t reach any conclusions she decided she should probably go to bed as well and went to join the two girls in her room. They were both soundly asleep with their digimons. Hikari really hoped they wouldn’t have a hard time like they did. Most of all, she wished for the digital world to finally be at peace.


	2. Neoi Stochoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to the digital world and meet the rest of the new chosen children. They're given clues in regard to their goals and are finally able to go forward, somewhat.

The next day was mostly spent outside, waiting for Koushiro to tell them when the best time to go was. In the meantime, they got prepared, making sure that they wouldn’t be completely helpless when it came to resources and food once they were on the other side of the computer screen. Toward the mid-afternoon, Koushiro sent a mass text, telling everyone that now was the best time to go and that he had found two new unknown guests, most likely other new Chosen Children.

 

Eliane and Arielle were a little disappointed to have to go so soon. They were enjoying discovering Japan quite a bit but also admitting they needed to get home before their parents start looking all over the country for them. Everyone gathered over at Koushiro's office and Miyako opened the gate to a close location to where the two unknown guests were. Upon arrival, Lykophomon and Caelumon digivolved to their child forms.

 

" _Lykophomon digivolve to Stellamon_!"

 

" _Caelumon digivolve to Lumemon_!"

 

“Ah, _you changed_ ,” Eliane pointed out looking at her digimon.

 

" _Coming back to the digital world, I was able to evolve into Stellamon_ ,” the digimon replied.

 

“ _And me into Lumemon_ ,” the other one replied.

 

Stellamon looked like a tiny wolf; with bluish-purple fur with faintly glowing stars scattered all over, with the bigger ones on her forehead and left paw. Lumemon was more like a tiny snow leopard, with some spots looking like tiny suns on her forehead and front paws. Both digimon had holy rings and looked fairly similar.

 

Soon enough, the older chosen’s digimons came to be reunited with their friends once again. They did a quick round of presentations before starting to head towards where the supposed unknown guests were located. It didn’t take long before they found two new children with their child digimons. They were arguing, one girl in French and one boy in English. They seemingly were unable to understand each other, which was probably the reason why they were arguing in the first place.

 

“I can help!” Mimi said as soon as she heard the boy speak English, “What’s going on?” she asked.

 

“We can’t understand each other, we’ve been walking together since yesterday and now I don’t know what she wants!” The boy replied.

 

“ _What's going on_?” Ken asked the girl.

 

“ _I was trying to tell him we should return to where we arrived, but I can't speak English, only understand it a little bit_ ,” the girl replied.

 

Ken translated back and forth between the two children until they both understood what the other wanted.

 

“Oh, I see, that’s actually pretty reasonable,” the boy conceded.

 

“ _Thank you! Finally!_ ” the girl sighed in relief.

 

Now that the problem was solved, Eliane and Arielle were the first to jump to the presentations.

 

“ _Hello! My name is Eliane, but you can call me Eli_ ,” Eliane said enthusiastically.

 

“ _My name is Arielle, but people call me Ari_ ,” Arielle smiled.

 

“ _My name is Gwenaëlle, but Gwen is fine_ ,” the girl, Gwen said.

 

“My name iz Eliane and this iz Arielle an' Gwenaëlle,” Eliane said in a very broken English to the boy.

 

“My name is Wilheim, but you can call me Will,” the boy replied.

 

“And wat iz the name of ‘ur digimon?” Eliane asked, stuttering on her words, but trying her hardest. She did pick up a few words of English from Mimi.

 

“This is Avemon,” Will replied.

 

“ _And what's the name of your digimon_?” Arielle asked Gwen.

 

“ _This is Ursamon_!” Gwen replied.

 

Avemon was a bird digimon with robotic legs and Ursamon a polar bear, similar to Bearmon in many aspects with the exception of the different color and accessory; a fur lined hood and snowflakes hiding in its fur.

 

They did another full round of introductions before walking in the direction Gwen had wanted to go in when she was arguing with Will. They hadn’t met anyone else, so they were basically just walking around aimlessly until one of them would recognize something or someplace, so they could open a gate back home.

 

“ _Where do you come from_?” Eliane asked Gwen.

 

“ _New-Brunswick, but I'm moving to Quebec this summer_ ,” she replied.

 

“Cool! _Maybe we'll go to the same school, that would be awesome_!"Arielle said.

 

“And w’ere do you come from?” Eliane asked Will.

 

“I’m from St. John's, in Newfoundland,” he replied.

 

“ _Where is that_?” she asked the other girls.

 

“ _I think he's talking about the province of Newfoundland_ ,” Ken butted in, having studied a map of Canada the day before for the sake of knowing what the girls were talking about.

 

“Ah! _That's pretty far_!” Gwen said.

 

They kept the conversation going and explained everything they knew while they walked until the sun started setting. They made up camp and cooked some food. Eliane simply wouldn’t stop trying to talk to Will, using what little English she knew, sometimes not even making any sense. Will was welcoming her dedication and tried his best to speak French, but it was just as bad as her English. No wonder Mimi wasn't able to communicate with them before. Gwen eventually joined in and tried to help translate, since she understood English better than Eliane or Arielle, and together they were able to have somewhat of a conversation with Will.

 

Meanwhile, the grown-ups were talking to each other, and of course, none of the children could understand anything since they were speaking Japanese.

 

“So we found four out of an unknown number of children,” Taichi said.

 

“Well, considering how many there are, I doubt there are more than ten of them,” Koushiro said.

 

“Maybe there’s seven of them. That would even up our group total to twenty, and there were originally seven chosen. Plus Hikari joining later as the eighth,” Iori added.

 

“So, let’s pretend there are seven of them. We’re missing three and as of right now, two are from Quebec, one is from New Brunswick, one is from Newfoundland, and who knows where the others will be coming from. So how do we get them all back to their own province? Because Canada is huge, so we can’t drop them all off in one place,” Yamato said.

 

“They all came from different gates. We have to find those gates and have them use them to go home, one by one,” Koushiro said.

 

“But then, how are they going to meet up? I mean, if they have to do the same thing we did, they won’t be able to meet up as easily as we did,” Daisuke pointed out.

 

“True. If we could bring all the gates together, they could have a base,” Taichi said.

 

“But then they wouldn’t be able to use these gates to get to specific parts of the digital world,” Miyako said.

 

“But, maybe if I can gather all the data from these gates, we can make new ones that we can put in one place,” Koushiro said.

 

“How are you going to do that? This sound very complicated and almost impossible” Jyou asked.

 

“I’m going to try, but I cannot guarantee any results. Let’s just hope we can do this. Otherwise, they’re going to have an even harder time just to meet up, let alone take down enemies,” Koushiro replied.

 

“Let’s not talk about fighting quite yet, maybe this is just a weird coincidence,” Sora retorted.

 

“Sora’s right, we haven’t found any evil digimon so far, so I think there’s still a possibility that this is just some sort of coincidence,” Hikari agreed.

 

“Let’s hope this stays that way then,” Takeru said.

 

The conversation died down after this and Eliane jumped on the occasion to say that the next day she’d be the one to choose where they’d go, saying she wanted to explore. Nobody argued and she smiled approvingly. She obviously liked making decisions on her own and since they didn’t know where to go, they might as well indulge her in her exploration. Deciding it was much easier to sleep in the digital world then going back to Japan with a bunch of foreign kids, they set up camp and went to sleep without a fuss.

 

The next day they walked some more and eventually reached what looked like ancient ruins. They stopped at a reasonable distance from the entrance, and they began debating what to do. Eliane, though, had already made up her mind.

 

“ _Are you coming or not_?” she asked.

 

“ _That is way too dangerous Eli_!” Arielle opposed.

 

“ _So don't come, but I'm going_ ,” Eli retorted.

 

“ _Arielle is right, it's probably very dangerous inside_ ,” Ken jumped in.

 

“ _I know you're trying to convince me, but I don't really care, I'm going_ ,” Eli shrugged.

 

“ _You are crazy_ ,” Gwen said.

 

“What’s going on?” Will asked, unable to follow the conversation.

 

“She wants to go inside,” Ken translated to English.

 

“Well, we might find something of interest in there, so I’m in,” Will replied.

 

“ _What did he say_?” Eli asked.

 

“ _He says he wants to go too_ ,” Ken translated.

 

“Cool! _So we're going_?” she asked again.

 

“What’s going on Ken?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Eli and Will want to go inside to take a look. They don’t care about possible dangers, it seems,” Ken said.

 

“Well then I’ll go with them! You should come too, Ken! Wormmon and Veemon will protect us, and they have their own digimons too,” Daisuke said.

 

“No fair. I’m going in too,” Taichi said.

 

They barely saw Eli and Will leave towards the ruins entrance before following them quickly. Apparently, the children had made up their minds and everyone else didn’t seem too eager to follow. Eliane walked in without hesitation, followed by Will, not waiting for the grown-ups to catch up.

 

“ _Your friend is insane_ ,” Gwen said to Ari.

 

“ _Yes I know. She's stubborn like that. Even if we try to convince her to not do something if she says she's gonna do it, she will,_ ” she sighed.

 

“ _For how long have you known each other_?” Gwen asked.

 

“ _Not very long, but long enough for her to be my self-proclaimed best friend_ ,” Ari chuckled.

 

“ _So she's not really your best friend_?” Gwen asked.

 

“ _It hasn't been long enough for me to answer, but she considers us best friends, so why not? I'm not against the idea, she's fun to be friends with_ ,” she shrugged.

 

Gwen laughed and they started talking to the others while Yamato, Takeru, and Koushiro translated, waiting for their friends to come back.

 

Meanwhile, inside the ruins, Eli was leading the way with Stellamon. She had picked up a torch from the wall and was casually walking around, admiring the grand structure. Despite its rundown exterior, the interior of the building looked amazingly well preserved, although a bit dusty. The place was very dark, so they had to carry a torch with them. Everything was nicely decorated with carvings and sculptures.

 

“ _This place is huge_!” Stellamon remarked.

 

“ _Yes, and we have to be careful so we don't get lost, so stay close to me Stella_ ,” Eli said, smiling at her digimon.

 

“ _No problem_!” the digimon replied.

 

“This is such a bad idea,” Ken said, holding Wormmon.

 

“It’s gonna be okay Ken,” Wormmon tried to reassure him.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s just some old dusty ruins,” Daisuke affirmed.

 

“I know that, but there’s a chance these dusty ruins could have traps or angry Digimon living here,” Ken said.

 

“Nothing we can’t take care off,” Veemon said, proudly.

 

“Yeah, we can always digivolve, right Taichi?” Agumon said.

 

“Of course! Don’t worry about it. It’s gonna be fine,” Taichi affirmed.

 

This did little to reassure Ken. Of course, he trusted the digimons, but they had two children with them, and their priority was to make sure they didn’t get hurt. If the place was filled to the brim with traps and angry digimons, they might get separated and the children could end up on their own. They still had their own digimon, but they hadn’t evolved yet and they didn’t know the full extent of their powers either. There were so many possible problems and he really hoped that none of them would prove to be true. After going down many flights of stairs, they found a room with many computers and screens in it. Ken shivered, being reminded of the control room of his old base when he was the Digimon Emperor.

 

“Ahah! _I knew we'd find something useful in there_ ,” Eli said proudly, heading towards the various screens.

 

“Well, we should probably bring Koushiro and the others down here. Maybe we can use this to send the children back?” Taichi said.

 

“I’ll send them a message,” Daisuke replied, pulling out his D-Terminal.

 

Soon enough, the rest of the group joined them. They weren’t that far into the ruins and hadn’t explored most of it so Eliane was still eager to go explore. As Koushiro was setting himself up in the computer room, Eli disappeared with Stellamon.

 

“ _Are you sure this is a good idea_?” Stellamon asked her.

 

“ _Not at all, but I'm not gonna wait for them to make up their mind. So I'm going ahead_ ,” she replied.

 

“ _You think they'll catch up to us_?” Stella asked.

 

“ _Probably, they're older and have longer legs. They should be able to catch up to us easily_ ,” Eli shrugged.

 

They went up a few flights of stairs and passed a long corridor with many rooms and chambers, continuing looking around for anything of interest. Meanwhile, in the computer room, they’d just noticed the missing child.

 

“Guys, we have a problem,” Patamon pointed out.

 

“What is it Patamon?” Takeru asked.

 

“Eli’s gone,” Tailmon said.

 

“Oh no,” Ken said, facepalming.

 

“Yep. Gone like the wind,” Daisuke noticed.

 

“Oh God we need to go catch her before she gets herself in trouble,” Yamato said.

 

“Alright I’ll go get her,” Taichi said.

 

“I’m coming with you guys this time,” Yamato said.

 

Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, and Ken left the room to go look around for Eliane.

 

“She needs to stop going off on her own like that! She could get in serious trouble,” Ken said.

 

“Well, she certainly isn’t the kind to back away from danger,” Daisuke pointed out.

 

“There’s a difference between being fearless and being reckless,” Taichi retorted.

 

“As if you’d know that,” Yamato snorted.

 

“Hey! I haven’t been reckless in years! I’ve learned my lesson!” Taichi defended.

 

“To be fair, I don’t really know the difference,” Veemon said.

 

“When someone is being fearless, they are leaning into possibilities and stretching themselves to think in new ways, explore new options, and take action despite the fact that they may be uncomfortable or feel afraid." Ken started to explain, "On the other hand, when someone is being reckless, they are out of touch with reality and are often being fueled by bravado.  In most cases, when people are being reckless, they are not evaluating the risks that are in front of them but instead they are catapulting themselves headfirst into an oncoming disaster,” Ken explained.

 

“Your genius is showing, Ken,” Daisuke chuckled.

 

“I see! So is she really being reckless by deciding to go explore on her own?” Veemon asked.

 

“Yes, because she didn’t take any precautions before doing so, like telling us where she was going,” Wormmon replied.

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a scream. They ran toward the sound and after a minute they ran right into Eliane and an older girl running in their directions with their digimons while being chased by a group of Bakemons. The girls came to a stop when they reached them, catching their breath for a minute before they all started running again.

 

“Agumon! Think you can digivolve?” Taichi asked his partner.

 

“I can’t! If any of us digivolve here, we’ll destroy the whole place and we’ll get buried under the rumble,” Agumon replied.

 

“Agumon’s right, this place is too small to digivolve in,” Gabumon agreed.

 

“So we either have to get out of here or run like mad,” Daisuke said.

 

“Does any of you know any sutras?” Yamato asked.

 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Taichi asked back.

 

“The Bakemons are afraid of prayers! Jyou once defeated them with sutras,” Yamato replied.

 

They all looked at each other, shaking their heads. None of them new sutras. Yamato then had a brilliant idea; even if none of them knew sutras, maybe the two girls knew some sort of prayer from another religion.

 

“ _Do you know a prayer of any kind_?” Yamato asked the two girls.

 

“ _I know one_!” Eliane replied

 

“I know many prayers,” the other girl replied in English.

 

“ _Well then start praying_!” Yamato replied.

 

They stopped running and the two girls started saying their own prayers. Luckily enough this seemed to work wonderfully against the Bakemons who shrank and ran away. The group sighed in relief and started making their way back to the room where everyone else was waiting. As they were walking, Eliane decided to ask the new girl all the questions in the world, obviously curious about her new companion.

 

“ _What's your name_?”

 

“ _My name is Yasmine_ ,” she replied.

 

“Ah! _Your name is so pretty, how old are you_?”

 

“ _I'm 12 years old_ ,” Yasmine replied.

 

“ _So, where do you come from_?” she asked her.

 

“ _I'm from Toronto_ ,” Yasmine replied.

 

“Cool! _What was your prayer? I never heard it before_.”

 

“ _It was a simple prayer, but it's normal that you've never heard it before because it's a Muslim prayer. Yours was a Christian prayer right?_ ” Yasmine asked back.

 

“ _Yes, and that's the only one that I know_ ,” Eliane shrugged.

 

“ _You don't go to church_?” Yasmine asked.

 

“ _No, that's boring_ ,” Eliane smiled, making Yasmine chuckle.

 

“ _You're funny you know that_?” Yasmine told her.

 

“ _Yes, and that's perfectly fine_!” Eliane said proudly, “ _By the way, I didn't present myself! My name is Eliane, and my partner is Stellamon_ ,” she added, looking at her digimon.

 

“ _My name is Hayawamon_ ,” Yasmine's digimon smiled.

 

When they finally arrived back into the room Eliane dragged Yasmine to meet the rest of her team. Luckily, Yasmine knew both English and French, so she was able to translate for Wilheim what the girls were saying. Ken decided now was a good time to give Eli a lesson, especially since what had just happened. Yamato seemed to have the same idea, so they both decided to confront her.

 

“ _Eliane, we need to talk to you_ ,” Yamato said to her.

 

“ _Okay_ ,” she shrugged, leaving the group to go talk with the two of them.

 

“ _You need to stop going alone. It's dangerous and if you're alone, nobody will be able to help you_ ,” Ken explained to her.

 

“ _But I wasn't alone, I had Stella with me_!” she replied.

 

“ _Yes, but Stellamon didn't know what to do more than you did, did she? Next time, don't leave without telling anyone, okay?_ ” Yamato added.

 

“ _Alright, alright, I get it_ ,” Eliane sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Guess that’s the kind of lesson she has to learn on her own,” Ken sighed, letting the girl go back to her group.

 

“She’s so stubborn, that reminds me of someone I know,” Yamato chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah, me too,” Ken smirked.

 

They headed back to the others where Koushiro was still typing away at the computer. He was plugged into the mega computer and searching its data, looking for anything regarding the children or for a way to open one gate to different location. Everyone else was watching and talking between themselves. Will had taken an interest in what Koushiro was doing and was observing him attentively. Meanwhile, the girls were talking amongst themselves getting to know each other better; anyone with a pair of eyes could see the various personalities at work.

 

Eliane was fiery, very emotionally driven, stubborn as all hell and had imposed herself as the leader of the group, sort of, as she was more independent than anything or anyone. The others didn’t seem to mind her self-proclaimed leadership too much. Arielle was more tempered. She would be the kind to think before acting, unlike Eliane, but she wasn’t a wallflower either. She would impose herself in the conversation and make Eliane listen to her and she could be quite stubborn as well, judging by how the two were arguing. Gwenaëlle was quiet but very observant, she picked up on details that bypassed the other two and would point it out to them. Yasmine, despite being the oldest, was very shy, but she seemed to care a lot about the wellbeing of her new friends. She would hopefully be able to prevent Eliane from diving head first into danger. And of course there was the only boy, Will, who seemed to be a more technical type of person; he looked like he was the type to work with his hands and would always be fidgeting with something. He seemed to know a lot about computers and technology in general if his conversation with Koushiro was of any indication.

 

“I picked up a signal!” Koushiro exclaimed, bringing everyone’s attention to one of the many screens.

 

“I was able to add their newer digivice’s signals to my detector and I was able to pick up two more. My best guess would be that these are the two remaining children,” he explained.

 

“Alright! Let’s go then!” Taichi said.

 

Ken quickly translated for the younger team, which led to Eli looking at her digivice and smirking. But before she could take off again, Yamato grabbed her by the collar.

 

“ _Don't even think about it_ ,” he told her, frowning.

 

Eli mumbled something nobody understood before Yamato released her. Everyone started walking back to exit the ruins, Eli staying in the lead with Taichi and Daisuke, excited to finally be meeting the rest of her team. Yasmine and Will were staying behind, having a conversation in English while Ari and Gwen were having one in French. One thing Ken noticed was that all of them seemed to have English as their second language despite all of them being from Canada. Eliane, Arielle and Gwen spoke French, Yasmine spoke Somali and Will spoke Gaelic. He wondered how many more languages they would have to translate.

 

When they got close enough to the two dots, Eliane took off running toward the signal, with Taichi and Daisuke following her closely. When the leading trio reached the dots, they found two boys hiding in the bushes.

 

“ _What are you doing over there_?” Eliane asked, curious.

 

“¡Cállate! ¡O nos encontrará!” One of the boys said.

 

“ _Excuse me_?” Eli said again.

 

“Please be quiet or the giant dinosaur will find us!” The other boy said.

 

Eliane, Daisuke, and Taichi looked confused. Everyone eventually arrived, but then, the ground started shaking, a Tyrannomon appeared above the trees and let out a loud cry. The older digidestined weren’t as shocked as the younger ones were at the sight of the huge digimon.

 

“Taichi! I can take care of it!” Agumon said.

 

“Yamato, let me help!” Gabumon said.

 

Taichi and Yamato nodded and the two digimon digivolved into their champion form. Greymon could’ve easily taken care of it himself, but they didn’t want to risk the children getting in danger, so having Garurumon help would make the battle end faster.

 

“ _THEY CAN DO THAT_!?” Eli exclaimed.

 

“ _Yes, we digimon can evolve to many levels_ ,” Stellamon told her partner.

 

“ _Now is not the time to be asking questions_!” Arielle argued.

 

“ _We need to take cover_!” Lumemon added.

 

Everyone went to take cover nearby as they watched the Tyrannomon being taken down by the two champions. The battle went relatively quickly; Tyrannomon hadn't stood a chance against Greymon and Garurumon, he was easily pushed back by the two of them and easily taken out with a nova blast and a howling blaster.

 

“ _That was so cool_!” Eliane exclaimed, “ _You can do that_?” she asked.

 

“ _Yes and you should be able to do that too_ ,” Yamato replied.

 

“Stella! _Can you do that_? _That's so cool_!” Eliane said again.

 

“ _I wonder what my evolution is_!” Stella replied enthusiastically.

 

Eliane was pumped about evolutions now, but the others didn’t seem to be as enthusiast at the idea of battle. Especially Yasmine who probably wouldn’t hurt a fly. When the battle was over, Garurumon and Greymon reverted back to their child form and Eliane was the first to get out of the cover with Stellamon. Jyou went to make sure Agumon and Gabumon weren’t hurt while Koushiro was focused on his laptop.

 

The two boys introduced themselves; the first one was named Daniel and his partner was a  bat digimon named Murcielamon, he was from Alberta and his first language was Spanish. The second was named Shun and his partner was a deer digimon named Bajiemon. His first language was Mandarin and he lived in British Columbia. This could explain why they had shown up later than everyone else; being in different time zone made it so that the digivice wouldn’t react at the same time.

 

This was making things insanely more complicated when it came to bringing the children back home. They would have to open the gate many times as it would only be open when their place had reached a certain time. They had noticed the pattern in which the children appeared, they assumed Will and Gwen had been taken to the digital world before Eli but ended up lost, Eli came third followed closely by Ari and then followed by Yasmine, then by Dan and Shun. Since they had appeared from East to West, the only logical way to send them back was to go from that order again, but they had yet to find the gates that would take them home.

 

“Gennai replied to my email!” Koushiro exclaimed, turning everyone’s attention towards him again.

 

“What did he say?” Tentomon asked him.

 

“He said that they are in fact a new team of chosen, just like we thought, and the reason they are all over Canada is intentional. He doesn’t say much more about that. What’s really interesting here is that Gennai gave me a location that we need to get to. According to him, we should find something there that would help them and allow their digimon to evolve. Apparently, their digivice’s are locked,” Koushiro said.

 

“What do you mean they are locked?” Taichi asked.

 

“I did notice something was weird when I inspected them; their digimons won’t be able to evolve because their digivices are locked in a dormant state, which is why they never reacted before now and also why they never met their digimon partners before despite the fact they had their digivices for years, when we find the item Gennai is talking about it should unlock them, allowing their partners to digivolve as well as allowing them to open a gate home,” Koushiro explained.

 

“So their digivices were just waiting for a specific date and time to activate?” Sora asked.

 

“Like when we were waiting for you to show up?” Biyomon asked.

 

“Yes, most likely, since they are meant to be a new team, I’m guessing the digivices were set so they would meet at a set date,” Koushiro replied.

 

“Okay, and where is this item we need to be searching for?” Mimi asked.

 

“In the digital tundra, it seems,” Tentomon replied, looking at the map on Koushiro’s screen.

 

“Well then, we should get going. The sooner we find it the better,” Taichi said.

 

“I think we should wait until tomorrow. The kids seem quite tired and we were walking and running around all day,” Hikari proposed.

 

“Hikari’s right, we need to take time to rest. The tundra’s a long way from here,” Miyako agreed.

 

“Yeah! Also, tomorrow, when everyone is rested, we can all digivolve and get there in no time!” Gabumon said.

 

“Gabumon’s right, this is the best plan we have for now, and since they’re supposed to be our replacement or something, we should probably get to know them better,” Yamato agreed.

 

“I don’t think ‘replacement’ is the right word here, but I agree that we should get to know them better,” Iori conceded.

 

“Let’s say they are an addition to our already existing group! Which only reinforce the fact that we should know them!” Daisuke agreed.

 

Everyone agreed and they joined back the group of children, trying to engage with them. Interactions were hard but manageable. Daisuke decided that the best way to bond was to play together, and in his case that meant soccer. Taichi agreed with his method and Eliane and Daniel decided they wanted to play too. Will was talking technology with Koushiro and Miyako and he was completely absorbed by their conversation. Arielle was in a deep conversation with Ken and Yamato while Gwen was having fun with Mimi, Hikari, and Takeru. Meanwhile, Yasmine and Shun were talking with Jyou, Iori, and Sora while helping the digimons find stuff to eat.

 

Yasmine and Shun were really invested in learning about the wildlife and flora of the digital world while learning what was edible or not as well as which ones could be used to make medicine if needed. Meanwhile, Wilheim was learning the more intricate details about the digital world, which he found fascinating. He asked about building something in the digital world. Apparently, it would be quite easy to find parts of various sort all over the place, but he would have to be creative. Gwen was discussing geography and the various weathers and ecosystems of the digital world, learning which areas to avoid or watch out for. Arielle was helping set up camp while talking to Ken and Yamato about Eliane and it turned out she didn’t know a lot since they had only known each other for less than a year, Ken and Yamato talked about their respective experience with their leaders. Eliane and Daniel were playing around with Daisuke, Taichi and their digimons, but also learning teamwork, which would probably be useful later, since he could prevent Eliane from running off on her own.

 

When food was ready, everyone regrouped and started eating. Eliane was talking with Daisuke and Taichi as best she could and they seemed to have some sort of a conversation going on. Ken eventually joined to be able to translate for her, making their discussion easier. Taichi and Daisuke had already acknowledged her as the next leader it seemed, as they shared a look and a nod.

 

At some point, all the conversation converged and they older teens started retelling their adventure to their younger friends. They were listening and each of them had different feelings regarding the adventures; some were amazed, others scared and some confused. Then came the turn of the second group. At the explanation of the digimon emperor, the younger digidestined were quite perplexed.

 

“ _Wait, you're serious? Ken is that true_?” Eliane asked.

 

“ _Yes_ … _Let's just say it's a past that I'm not proud of_ ,” Ken replied.

 

“ _What you need to remember from this, is that you have to be careful when it comes to the darkness because it can quickly swallow us whole_ ,” Takeru said.

 

The kids nodded and they kept going on with the stories and when they reached the end, Eliane stood up abruptly.

 

“ _It was you! I knew your face was reminding me of something! Both times, it was you_!” Eliane exclaimed.

 

“ _What are you talking about_?” Arielle asked.

 

“ _Do you remember when in 2000 the computers and televisions became all weird? And everyone thought it was a weird late night show stunt_?” Eliane said.

 

“ _I remember! The computer woke me up and my mom's phone wouldn't stop ringing for no reasons_ ,” Yasmine said.

 

“ _It was them! The people we saw on the computers were Yamato and Taichi_!” Gwen said as Eliane nodded her head rapidly in approval.

 

“ _And it was you in 1999 and in 2002! When the sky became weird and when it got dark with rays of light coming from everywhere! That's when my digivice fell from the sky_!” Eliane added.

 

“ _Me too_!” Yasmine added before translating for the three boys.

 

“We all got our digivice that day!” Will said.

 

“ _I see, I think this might be one of the reasons why you were chosen. You saw most of the events in link with the digimon. You all have that in common_ ,” Koushiro said.

 

“ _It's true, we do have a lot in common_ ,” Arielle agreed.

 

“ _We're all from the same country, we all have English as our second language, we all saw what happened between 1999 and 2002 and… That's pretty much it…_ "Eliane shrugged.

 

“ _Considering we were all chosen because we witnessed something that happened in 1996, I think that's plenty in common_ ,” Yamato said.

 

They kept talking for a while until the younger members of the groups started yawning and could barely keep their eyes open.

 

“ _I don't know about you, but I'm super tired_!” Eliane yawned.

 

“ _Me too, I think we should sleep, especially if we have to wake up early tomorrow_ ,” Gwen agreed.

 

Everyone else agreed and decided it was time to sleep with the older digidestined keeping watch. The night was quiet, they all said what needed to be said so everyone was left with their own thoughts for the night, wondering what the future would hold for all of them.


	3. Nea Problematike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they know what they're searching for, you'd think it would make things easier. Not when a 10 years old child decides she knows better.

The next morning, they had a quick breakfast before the older digidestined evolved their digimons to make their ways to the tundra. Daisuke had evolved Veemon to Lighdramon, Yamato had evolved Gabumon to Garurumon, Sora evolved Biyomon to Birdramon, Koushiro evolved Tentomon to Kabuterimon, Ken evolved Wormmon to Stingmon, Hikari evolved Tailmon to Nefertimon, Takeru evolved Patamon to Pegasumon and Miyako evolved Hawkmon to Aquilamon. Taichi, Jyou, Mimi, and Iori didn’t evolve their digimons since their champion level weren’t very useful as a mode of transportation. Taichi and Agumon instead got on Garurumon with Yamato, Jyou and Gomamon got on Birdramon with Sora, Mimi and Palmon got on Kabuterimon with Koushiro and Iori and Armadimon got on Pegasumon with Takeru. Arielle and Lumemon went on Stingmon, Yasmine and Hayawamon went on Nefertimon, Daniel and Murcielamon on Pegasumon, Wilheim and Avemon on Aquilamon, Eliane and Stellamon on Lighdramon, Shun and Bajiemon on Birdramon and Gwen and Ursamon on Kabuterimon.

 

With everyone set, they left for the tundra. It took about an hour on the digimons to reach the snowy valleys. Everyone started feeling cold, so they had to hurry and find where that object Gennai had told them about was. Sadly, they didn’t know where to look and soon enough they were freezing out in the cold. Luckily, they found a cave and decided to use it as a shelter, and there was a pine forest around it where they gathered wood to make a fire to warm themselves up.

 

“ _I hate winter_ ,” Eliane stated.

 

The other children agreed with her.

 

“ _Why_?” Yamato asked.

 

“ _Because it's cold, it takes hours to get ready to go outside, the weather is depressing and we're stuck six month with snow everywhere that becomes gross two weeks after falling_ ,” Eliane replied, Yasmine translated and the children agreed with her again.

 

“In BC, it mostly rains during winter, it’s very depressing,” Shun said.

 

“In Alberta, it snows and it’s dark almost all the time,” Dan added.

 

“In Newfoundland, we get snow in October and it only leaves in May,” Will said.

 

“In Toronto we get snow and it messes up the public transit, so getting to places is a pain,” Yasmine said.

 

Apparently, being Canadian didn’t make it so you like snow, who would have guessed. The group rested for a while, warming up by the fire. They decided to divide the tundra into sections to make the search easier, and if anyone ever felt too cold to go on, they could come back to warm up. The thing with the tundra in the digital world was that it wasn’t nearly as cold as the tundra on Earth; so the cold was bearable to a certain extent, especially since there was no wind or snowfall as of yet, so if they were quick, they wouldn’t get any frostbites.

 

They went with the original teams they had made for transportation with the addition of Ikakumon, Togemon, Greymon and Ankylomon helping the search. Luckily, the tundra wasn’t very big, so it didn’t take too long before they had searched the entire area. Unfortunately, nobody had found anything when they joined back in the cave again. They started wondering if they were even in the right place to begin with, but they also had no idea what they were searching for exactly.

 

Of course, while the grown-ups were wondering where Gennai had hidden the item, they didn’t notice when Eliane left to go explore deeper into the cave with her troops. It was Iori who noticed that they were gone and alerted the others.

 

“The children are gone. All of them,” he pointed out.

 

“Oh great! Just what we needed!” Miyako said sarcastically.

 

“They probably just went to look deeper in the cave, they shouldn’t be hard to find,” Jyou said.

 

“I’m ready to bet this was another one of Eli’s bright ideas,” Yamato said.

 

“Hey, it’s not her fault if she’s curious,” Taichi defended.

 

“Curious and reckless, such a good combination,” Ken said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 

“At least she didn’t leave alone, guess she learned something from the last time,” Daisuke argued.

 

“Let’s go see if we can find them, then we can argue,” Mimi interjected.

 

They agreed and part of the group went to go look for the kids while the others kept thinking about all possible areas where the item could be. Meanwhile, Eliane was leading her team deep down in the cave.

 

“ _Are you sure this is a good idea_?" Arielle asked her.

 

“ _Absolutely_!” Eliane affirmed.

 

“Logically speaking, it makes sense to be searching here; who in their right mind would be hiding something important outside in the snow?” Will said and Yasmine translated.

 

“ _This could be really dangerous though_!” Gwen said.

 

“ _If something happens we can protect you_!” Ursamon replied.

 

“We probably should’ve told the grown-ups we were going though…” Daniel inquired.

 

“Yeah we probably should’ve, but it’s too late for that now isn’t it?” Shun replied as Yasmine translated.

 

“ _Yamato is gonna be so mad when he finds us_ ,” Arielle sighed.

 

“ _Maybe, but we're not gonna find what we're looking for by standing around and doing nothing. Also, I'm tired of always following them around and being treated like we can't think by ourselves_!” Eliane replied.

 

“ _I agree! They're so absorbed by their own things, and we don't understand half of what's going on even if all of this has to do with us for the most part_ ,” Gwen agreed.

 

“ _Here's the thing, they're more experienced than we are, can you imagine de chaos if they didn't take the time to take care of us_?" Yasmine replied, translating to the boys afterward.

 

“ _But they had our age when that happened to them and they were able to figure it out, so I don't see why we couldn't do it too_ ,” Eliane argued and Yasmine translated.

 

“I agree, if they saved the world twice, I’m sure we can find what we’re looking for,” Shun agreed.

 

“Except we have no idea what we’re looking for,” Daniel replied.

 

“They didn’t know either, but I’m sure we’ll know when we find it,” Will said.

 

They kept walking and eventually the tunnel gave way to a huge grotto, inside of which was a building. The children were quite confused at the sight; the building looked like it came straight up from the real world.

 

“Maybe we should go back and tell the others we found something?” Daniel said and Yasmine translated.

 

“ _That would make us waste time for nothing, I say we enter, search around and if we find something then we go back to tell them, if not we keep searching_ ,” Eliane said.

 

Nobody seemed to want to argue, so Eliane led the way as they went inside the building. The inside looked exactly like your typical office building; there were multiple rooms, computers and desk, many meeting rooms with projectors as well as closed off spaces. The children started searching around the whole place. The building wasn’t that big; it only had two floors, but it was big enough for them to have to spread out and end up on their own with their digimon partners. Luckily, there were no dangerous digimons hiding inside. If anything, the building was eerily empty.

 

Meanwhile, Taichi, Daisuke, Yamato, Ken, Mimi, and Sora were following the tunnel going down, following their digimon’s sense of smell. Yamato was furious, Ken was exasperated, Taichi and Daisuke didn’t seem bothered at all and Mimi and Sora were worried.

 

“I told her to not go off without a warning and as soon as we have our backs turned, she just goes all willy-nilly with her friends, without telling us!” Yamato exclaimed.

 

“I don’t understand her way of thinking, but I’m sure she had a good reason,” Ken sighed.

 

“I mean, I can’t say that I blame her, we kinda have been smoldering them a lot,” Daisuke said.

 

“But we’re doing it for their own good! We don’t want them to get hurt, or lost, or both,” Sora argued.

 

“But then again, we didn’t have anyone and we were fine, so is it really that bad that they’re being independent of us?” Taichi retorted.

 

“But we’re supposed to be a team, all together, we can’t just divide our group in two like that,” Mimi argued.

 

“What if we’re not meant to all be together? What if they are meant to replace us? Maybe the digital world knows that we’re growing up and won’t be as available to help as we once were,” Sora said.

 

“If that’s the case, what was the point in us meeting them in the first place?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Who knows, maybe we’re only meant to help them get set up. Them being independent of us isn't really a bad thing, we won't always be there to help,” Ken said.

 

“But then that means you guys won’t be able to come to the digital world again no?” Agumon asked.

 

“I don’t want Daisuke to leave forever!” Veemon whined.

 

“I don’t think that’s what’s gonna happen, at least I don’t want it to happen,” Gabumon admitted.

 

“I hope you’re right,” Wormmon agreed worriedly.

 

"Whatever the purpose of all of us meeting, it would be a lot better if Eliane would learn to wait and not just do whatever the hell she wants!" Yamato said.

 

"And yet, this is exactly the kind of things you did back then," Mimi chimed.

 

"What? No, absolutely not," Yamato replied.

 

"Sure, mister I leave the group, come back to fight Taichi and leave again all on his own, only to get his ass saved by Sora," Mimi giggled.

 

"I learned from my mistake okay? I know how much of a bad idea it is to leave alone in the digital world. Mind you, you weren't much better, Miss I don't want to fight anymore," Yamato replied.

 

"Except Eliane didn't leave on her own, she took her whole team with her," Taichi smirked.

 

"Will you two stop teasing me? We all fucked up at some point, and we all learned from it, so drop it," Yamato replied, a little pissed.

 

"And so will they," Ken said.

 

"Ken is right," Wormmon said.

 

"Yamato, you need to loosen up," Gabumon told his partner.

 

"Is everyone teaming up against me? Is that what this is?" Yamato said, pouting.

 

"Ahh, we only do this because we love you, Yamato," Taichi replied.

 

They kept walking in the tunnel, hoping to get to the children soon. As they made their way down, the seven children were still searching the place around for anything that could potentially be useful. Eventually, Shun came in running with a box.

 

“Guys look at what I found!” He exclaimed.

 

The other children gathered around him and he opened the box. Inside was seven objects, seemingly the same. Each of them picked one of the objects and looked at them in wonder.

 

“ _What do you think this is_?” Eliane asked.

 

“ _I don't know, maybe it's what we're looking for_?” Gwen replied.

 

“We should maybe go back to the others now?” Yasmine inquired and translated.

 

“ _Absolutely not! I'm certain that if we take the time to think, we'll be able to figure it out ourselves_!” Eliane objected.

 

Wilheim was examining the object and his digivice as everyone was arguing, and then he noticed that the two had matching ports, meaning they could be plugged in together.

 

“Guys I got it!” He said, making everyone shut up and turn their attention to him. “We can plug this into our digivices!” He said.

 

Everyone looked at each other, a little hesitant to try.

 

“ _When we say 'GO' we all do it together_?” Arielle proposed.

 

Everyone agreed and they counted to three before they all plugged the object with their digivices. This resulted in a huge flash of light, that radiated from their digivices. Once it was over, the children looked at their digivices to see that they had changed! They were now completely different from the ones the others had.

 

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say this was probably what we were looking for,” Daniel stated.

 

“ _See! I told you we could do it by ourselves_!” Eliane said proudly.

 

“Maybe we should go back now. I’m sure the others-” Shun didn’t have time to finish his sentence that Taichi and Yamato were barging in, with Daisuke, Ken, Mimi and Sora following closely.

 

They had been walking when they, literally, saw the light at the end of the tunnel and they had started running, fearing something might have happened. So when they saw the building, they didn’t think twice and barged in without warning. Now, this wouldn’t have been a problem had the children not been in another room and didn’t see who made the noise, which resulted in general panic, making them scatter around to go hide with their partners.

 

“The signal of their digivice is here, so they must be in here!” Taichi said.

 

“But, we probably scared them barging in like that, we should be more careful,” Ken said as he followed into the other room where the children used to be.

 

They saw the empty box and the trace that someone had definitely been in there just a moment ago, as one of the chairs was still spinning from all the agitation.

 

“Alright, looks like Ken’s right, and we’re gonna have to search this place,” Daisuke said.

 

“I’ll send a message to Koushiro to come here with the others. It’s useless for them to stay there, and if something happened I’m sure we could use some help,” Yamato added.

 

Meanwhile, Eliane walked along Stellamon with one goal: get away from the grown-ups. It wasn't because she didn't like them, they were nice enough, but they were so overprotective of them, she felt like she was in school and unallowed to do anything fun. Grown-ups were boring, and they didn't know what they were doing or where they were going more than they did, so stalling around and doing nothing with them seemed pointless to her. Proof in case: they had found the thing they were looking for by themselves! Besides, she was given a whole world to explore, she didn't intend on going home before having seen at least some of it! Besides, being alone, she only had to worry about herself, her 'team' was back at the building and the grown-ups had probably found them by now and were coming for her.

 

She knew Yamato was going to be mad, but it was a small sacrifice to make in her opinion.

 

" _Why are we running away from our friends_?" Stellamon asked.

 

" _Because our friends think we can't do things on our own_ ," Eliane replied.

 

" _But that's not true_!" Stellamon said.

 

" _I know, so I'm going to prove it to them_ ," Eliane answered.

 

" _How_?" Stellamon asked.

 

" _I don't know, but I'm going to find out eventually, there's a lot of things we can do here_ ," Eliane smiled at her partner.

 

" _There is, the digital world is really big_ ," Stellamon replied.

 

" _Well, we'll see what we can do once we get outside, maybe you'll be able to digivolve now_!" Eliane said.

 

" _That would be so cool! I can't wait to know what I digivolve into_!" Stellamon exclaimed.

 

" _Well then let's keep going! We're never gonna find out if we stay in here_!" Eliane said, walking faster.


	4. Nées Luseis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing has been found, hooray! Now, what does it do? We don't know yet. Now they are doing their best at teaching the kids about digivolution and the powers of darkness.

They all started searching around the place. They found the children one by one, most of them willingly coming out of hiding after recognizing the voices of their older friends. The only one missing to the call was Eliane, who had decided to take the opportunity to exit the building and go off on her own. When Taichi looked at his digivice and noticed the dot getting further from them.

 

"Don't tell me, it's Eli isn't it?" Yamato said.

 

"Yep, she left on her own. Again," Taichi answered.

 

"Goddamit! She's even more stubborn than both you and Daisuke together!" Yamato groaned.

 

"Yamato, watch your language!" Sora scolded.

 

"Whatever, they don't understand Japanese," Yamato replied.

 

"Maybe, but I don't want them to pick it up, so you stop that right now," Sora replied.

 

"Alright fine. Taichi, you're coming to get Eli with me," Yamato ordered.

 

"Fine, fine, I'll make sure you don't strangle her," Taichi replied.

 

On that, they left the building as Daisuke, Ken, Mimi, and Sora made sure to wait for the others. and started following the dot on their digivices. Yamato was pissed off and Taichi was more worried than anything. This girl sure knew how to cause trouble. Being much faster than she was, they eventually reached her and ran to stop her from going any further, grabbing her firmly by the arms.

 

“Hey!” She said, frowning, visibly unhappy to see them.

 

“ _Where do you think you're going_!?” Yamato scolded.

 

“ _I don't know but it's probably more useful than standing around and doing nothing with you_ ," she replied.

 

“ _And especially dangerous! You can't decide to leave whenever you want without warning someone_!” Yamato said.

 

“ _Why do you care if I decide to leave by myself? Isn't that what you want, getting rid of us as quickly as you can_?” She replied, angry.

 

“ _What are you saying!? We don't want to get rid of you, we just want to make sure you go back home safely_!” Yamato replied, getting pretty riled up.

 

“ _Ah yeah! And then what? What's gonna happen when we're gonna be home uh? Go back to our boring lives without having been able to enjoy our time here despite the fact that we wanted to? But you don't care about that; what we think or what we would like, and that's your problem! You always do everything, taking decisions and doing stuff without asking us, but when we decide to do the same, we get scolded! That's hypocrisy if I've ever seen it_!” She said, pissed off.

 

“ _We're making sure you guys are safe! And we know this world better than you, it's normal that we take the decisions_ ,” Yamato replied.

 

“ _Yet you guys were able to handle it by yourselves when you were our age, so why wouldn't we be able to do the same_?” She remarked.

 

“What is going on!?” Taichi cut them, not having been able to understand any of the conversations.

 

Yamato sighed and started translating their exchange to him.

 

“You know, she has a point,” Taichi admitted.

 

“I know, but still! They are our responsibility, as their seniors, we have to make sure they’re okay,” Yamato replied.

 

“But that doesn’t mean we have to be smoldering them,” Taichi replied.

 

“What’s your solution then?” Yamato asked.

 

“Well, how about we stay for a while, we could help teach them about digivolutions and the likes as well as how this world works, but we let them lead and we follow them,” Taichi answered.

 

“That sounds decent,” Yamato conceded.

 

He translated Taichi’s proposition to Eliane and the girl seemed quite happy about it and smiled at him, agreeing to terms and conditions of this new arrangement and gladly headed back to the group with them.

 

“I don’t understand how you could solve that so easily,” Yamato admitted.

 

“Oh, that’s pretty simple, I just thought of what I’d want in that situation and found a good compromise, I understand where she’s coming from and clearly the easiest way isn’t to try to convince her of something but to find a compromise,” Taichi replied.

 

“Is it a leader thing?” Yamato smirked.

 

“Probably, maybe more stubbornness, I guess we just understand each other, suck that I don’t know French or I’m sure things would be much easier,” he replied.

 

Meanwhile, the others were waiting for their friends to arrive and for Taichi and Yamato to bring Eliane back into the group. Having calmed down, they were able to set up some sort of meeting room, with all the chairs and tables that were laying around.

 

" _I wonder why Eli always goes off on her own, I know I don't like going on my own anywhere, it's so scary_ …" Gwen said.

 

" _Maybe she doesn't like being with us_?" Ursamon said.

 

" _No, that's not that at all. Eli just like doing things her way, she has an hard time following others unless they have a specific goal_ ," Arielle said.

 

"She should be more careful, she could get hurt," Daniel said, once Ken had translated for him.

 

"Yes, and if you want to accomplish anything in this world, you have to work together," Daisuke said, Ken translating back and forth again.

 

"That's right! Without our friends, we wouldn't be able to do anything!" Veemon agreed.

 

"That's why we need to work together, everyone has their purpose and we just need to learn how to work as a group," Sora said.

 

"Besides, being with friends makes everything better," Biyomon agreed.

 

"So, I guess we need to become friends first, hm?" Will asked.

 

"That would be a great start, so when Eliane comes back, you guys should get to know each other more," Mimi agreed.

 

"Easier said than done, we need someone to translate so we can understand each other," Dan said.

 

"I can help with that, I was already translating before, I just have to keep doing it. Besides, eventually, we might learn each other's language. I know Eliane and Arielle just started learning English at school, so we might be able to make it work," Yasmine replied.

 

" _And I already understand English, so I can help translate to French_ ," Gwen replied.

 

"If you can understand it, why can't you speak it?" Shun asked.

 

" _Because my accent is embarrassing. There's no way I'd ever be able to speak English_!" Gwen replied shyly.

 

"Aw, I'm sure it's not that bad, remember, none of us actually speak English as their first language," Yasmine replied.

 

Being reassured helped Gwen open up a little bit. Arielle still had trouble understanding anything in English, so a translator was still required, but at the very least there was less of a need for it. If her and Eliane could learn English quickly enough, they would be able to communicate much easier in the near future.

 

Eventually, Taichi, Yamato, and Eliane rejoined the others and the rest arrived soon after. Koushiro set himself up and started looking at the new digivice. They were very different from the previous two iterations of the device and now the other two functions seemed to be unlocked.

 

“So the extension device was what we needed to unlock them. Now I can see what their other two functions are: data manipulation and communication. I don’t know how these functions work yet, but for now, we could call these DE; for Digivice Extension,” Koushiro said.

 

“I’m guessing they’ll be able to digivolve now?” Iori asked.

 

“Not only that, but it seems they can unlock everything; including perfect and ultimate levels, maybe armor evolutions, most likely even jogress. I do believe it might not even be a stretch that they have crests as well,” Koushiro replied.

 

“That’s a lot of things, and we still don’t know what data manipulation is or what it does,” Jyou said.

 

“But there’s also another thing; this place we are in right now, has many computers, and each one of these computers has access to a different gate, meaning that we probably can send the children back using these gates, and they can reconnect to them and get here,” Koushiro said.

 

“So, we should make this their base then,” Taichi said.

 

“Yes! We can totally make this a functional space for them! We can also redecorate!”Mimi said.

 

“I’ll set up the computers, Miyako I’ll need your help,” Koushiro said.

 

“You can count on me!” Miyako replied.

 

“How about while you guys do that, we got outside and try to teach them about evolution?” Daisuke asks.

 

“Good idea, since they have access to all possible evolutions, it would be a good idea to teach them how they all work,” Ken agreed.

 

“I think it would be easier if we divided into smaller groups to teach them,” Takeru said.

 

“You’re right, we can’t just sit them down and teach them like a class,” Hikari agreed.

 

“Wilheim can come with me and Koushiro, I’m sure he’ll be interested in what we’ll be doing,” Miyako said.

 

“Yasmine can come with me and Takeru,” Hikari said.

 

“Taichi and I will take Eliane with us outside since she’s so eager to go, I think the two of us can handle her,” Yamato said.

 

“I’ll come with Ken and Arielle and Daniel, I guess the four of us will be enough,” Daisuke said.

 

“Gwen will come with me and Sora!” Mimi declared.

 

“Shun can come with me and Iori, we wanted to explore the tunnels more, see where they lead, maybe create a new one,” Jyou said.

 

“Alright, so that’s settled, let’s go!” Mimi said.

 

“Wait, we have an agreement with them now, they’re the ones who make the decisions now, so we have to ask them first,” Taichi said.

 

“Wait, since when?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Since Yamato and Eliane got into an argument earlier,” Taichi replied.

 

“Do I want to know how he got into an argument with a 10 years old?” Ken said.

 

“Basically, the children are unhappy that we are making all the decisions without them, so we agreed that they get to make the decisions as long as they stay with us,” Yamato replied.

 

“Well, it’s understandable, so how about you go ask them if they agree?” Sora said.

 

Yamato knew better than to argue with Sora and went over to the group of children to tell them of the plan they came up with. The children talk about it for a few minutes and agreed it was the easiest way to go. They were all pretty happy to finally be doing something, so they eagerly went to their respective teams. The communication barrier was easily dealt with, as at least one person in each group knew either French or English, and in Ken's case, Spanish as well. Eliane, Daniel, and Arielle left the building to go outside. They took a different tunnel, hoping to not end up in the digital tundra. Now that they had something planned, Eliane was a lot more compliant to follow them around. Daisuke and Taichi had obviously taken a liking to her and they seemed to be having fun despite not being able to communicate very well. Yamato preferred the company of Arielle, Ken, and Daniel, who was a lot more reasonable than Eliane, and despite being a sports person, Daniel didn't have the same amount of seemingly endless energy Eliane apparently possessed.

 

“Does she ever get tired? I’m tired just watching her run around all the time,” Daniel asked. Ken chuckled and translated to Arielle.

 

“ _Yes, eventually she should calm down. I think it's the novelty effect that makes her so excited_ ,” Arielle shrugged as Ken translated back.

 

“ _Stellamon is obviously the best partner for her then_ ,” Lumemon said.

 

“ _Why_?” Arielle asked.

 

“ _Because Stellamon is a very active digimon_ ,” Gabumon replied.

 

“ _That's true, they seem to be getting along very well_ ,” Arielle smiled.

 

Daniel smiled after Ken translated for him, and they kept walking in silence. Eventually, Eliane did get tired as predicted and focused on walking. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they were no longer in the tundra, but in the tropical forest. This seemed to spark Eliane’s energy back up as she started running around again.

 

“The amount of energy she has is outstanding really,” Ken said, arching a brow.

 

“I mean, she’s ten, I had a lot of energy at ten,” Daisuke said.

 

“Yeah, we know,” Taichi laughed.

 

“Like you were any better!” Yamato accused.

 

“ _So, what do we do now_?” Arielle asked.

 

“ _You're supposed to teach us about digivolution or whatever it is! So, where do we start_!?” Eliane jumped in, obviously eager.

 

Yamato and Ken started explaining in French and Spanish about the different levels and type of evolutions. Daisuke showed them an example of armor evolution while Ken showed them champion evolution, Yamato showed them ultimate and Taichi mega. Then, Ken and Daisuke proceeded to show jogress. The three children were amazed by all the possibilities and were eager to try, but the teens told them that they had to unlock evolution first to get access to them and that unlocking them was pretty arbitrary. They also explained that they should be careful of dark evolutions, as they explained what happened with Skullgreymon.

 

Eliane was pretty calm during the whole teaching, which surprised everyone but Arielle, as she probably already knew what she was like in a class context. The three of them had been immensely focused, and you could almost hear their gears turning.

 

“ _Alright, why not explore around? We obviously don't have anything else to do here, so let's not wait for something to happen and let's go do something_!” Eliane said, getting up.

 

“ _I agree_ ,” Arielle agreed. Ken translated to Daniel quickly.

 

“I agree! Let’s go!” He said.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Murcielamon asked.

 

“Yes, we’re safe as long as the grown-ups are with us, and besides, I know you’d protect me!” Daniel replied.

 

“You’re right, I would do anything to protect you Daniel!” Murcielamon replied.

  
"I would do anything to protect Daisuke too! That's why we're best friends, I protect him and he protects me!" Veemon chimed in.

 

"That's right, that's what our partnership is all about! We look out for each other and keep each other out of trouble! That's what friends do," Daisuke said happily.

 

"We help each other during hard times too," Gabumon added.

  
"And we share everything together, even food," Agumon said, causing Taichi to laugh.

 

"Yep, that's right!" He agreed, "Except Yamato. He never wants to share his food with me," he said.

 

"Maybe that's because you never ask before taking straight from my plate!" Yamato argued.

 

"I thought what we had was special, Yamato, you wound me," Taichi said dramatically.

 

"Shut up Taichi, you're being an ass," Yamato replied.

 

Eliane and Arielle looked confused and Ken kindly translated the exchange to them, making them and their partners giggle. And with that, they went to walk around the forest, picking up berries and other food to eat while they talked.


	5. Nées Peripeteies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for goodbyes, the older digidestined did their best to prepare the new kids, so now the only thing left is to send them home.
> 
> See you later alligator!

Back at the ‘base’, Mimi, Sora, and Gwen were rearranging the place to make it more functional as an actual base, of course not without some redecorating. There was some stuff laying around they were able to reuse. They were able to communicate and Gwen eventually warmed up enough to them to speak in English, which allowed Mimi to explain to her how evolution worked with very simple and easily understandable concepts. Gwen was a very intelligent girl, so she understood the more complex aspect of digivolution. Sora, who knew some English, was able to add a little to the conversation while their digimons helped with the whole moving things around.

 

"So, we have to unlock a digivolution before our digimon can evolve to that level at any point in time? And if they're too tired, they won't be able to do it?" Gwen clarified.

 

"Exactly! Unlocking the champion level is the easiest because as soon as you get in trouble, your digimon will evolve to come to your rescue," Mimi said.

 

“So, if I ever get in danger, Ursamon will be able to digivolve to help?” Gwen asked in broken English.

 

“Sure I will!” Ursamon replied.

 

"So the digivolution is unlocked when you actually need it. That's pretty convenient if it works properly," Gwen admitted.

 

“As long as your bond is strong, you should have no problem,” Sora smiled.

 

“Caring for your partner is an important part of being a digidestined, make sure you always remember that!” Mimi said.

 

“Well, I care for Gwen a whole lot! She’s my best friend!” Ursamon replied.

 

“Aw! I care a lot for you too! Bestie!” Gwen said happily.

 

"You need to care for yourself too. Sora tends to care more about others than herself," Biyomon chimed in.

  
"Biyomon!" Sora replied.

  
"And Mimi was the opposite for a while, she cared more about herself than others," Palmon giggled.

 

"Not true! I always cared about you, Palmon!" Mimi argued.

 

"It's all about finding a perfect middle, not too much, but just enough," Ursamon butted in.

 

"I guess you're right, it's all about balance," Sora agreed.

 

"I see, it's like when to know when more pizza is too much pizza," Gwen said.

 

"Not how I'd put it but yeah! You gotta know when you're doing too much and when you're not doing enough," Mimi said.

 

"But how do I know when I care enough?" Gwen asked.

 

"Well, it usually comes by itself; you'll know when you feel you've done enough. And if you're still unsure, you can ask anyone and they'll tell you what they think," Sora replied.

 

"You'll help me right? I'm not sure I can figure all this out by myself, that sounds like a big responsibility and I'm not good at being responsible," Gwen said worriedly.

 

"Of course! Don't worry Gwen! I'll make sure to help you as much as I can," Ursamon replied.

 

This seemed to reassure Gwen a lot. She seemed to be very insecure about doing things by herself and making her own decision. She found the responsibility she was given to be a lot, which only fueled her anxiety about not being good enough or doing too much.

 

When they were done redecorating the place with what they had, they decided to go into the tunnels and head outside. Sora made Biyomon digivolve into Birdramon to show Gwen an example, before explaining a different kind of evolutions. She herself didn't know all about how it worked, but her explanation seems sufficient for Gwen. They decided to get on Birdramon and they flew around the mountains to look at the various biomes that seemed to converge there and the series of mountains serving as a division between them.

 

Gwen had been very interested in the geography of the digital world, and so was very happy to see how the lands and biomes were displayed. However, flying so high made her quite anxious, so she was hugging Mimi to feel safe. When they landed, she didn't waste time getting down.

 

"Can we go back now? I'd like to see the others, and I'm scared of getting lost," she admitted to the older two girls.

 

"No problem, let's get back to the base, maybe some of the others are done," Sora agreed.

 

It seemed that Gwen was able to let go of her anxiety if her mind was distracted by something else, if she focused too much on one possible bad things, things could derail and she would end up scared and panicked, thinking of the worst possible outcome. But as soon as her mind was set on something safe she could focus on, she would relax and be able to do a lot of things.

 

Mimi and Sora were kinda reminded of Jyou when they first came to the digital world; intelligent, but always worried about everything, so unable to use his potential due to his overly anxious nature. Luckily, Jyou had overcome this aspect of himself, and they hoped Gwen would be able to do the same.

 

-*-

 

Meanwhile, Koushiro, Miyako and Wilheim were working on the computers. As they were working, they explained to him how evolutions worked. Being somewhat pragmatic allowed Will to understand without much examples. He obviously wasn't the talkative type, so him and Koushiro seemed to understand each other very well. Miyako was able to follow the flow of conversation while working on the gates and was doing most of the talking.

 

“I see, so Avemon will evolve when there’s a need for it,” Will said.

 

“As far as we know, this is how it works, yes,” Koushiro replied.

 

“You can always count on me to protect you! It’s my duty!” Avemon said.

 

“I know, and I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my life but you, buddy,” Will smiled.

 

“That’s the spirit! The stronger the bond, the better!” Miyako replied.

 

“So the bond is also important when it comes to digivolution?” Will asked.

 

“Of course! You wouldn’t risk your life for someone you didn’t care about, would you? That’s the same with your partner, the stronger your friendship is, the easier evolution is!” Miyako replied.

 

“Remember that this is all just theory that we gathered from observations,” Koushiro said.

 

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind, but I’m sure this won’t be a problem,” Will replied.

 

“Koushiro, there are no more plugs available for the computers,” Tentomon pointed out.

 

“It’s okay Tentomon, I think we got all the computers we need,” Koushiro replied.

 

“Miyako! I got the extensions cables as you requested,” Hawkmon said, arriving into the room.

 

“Good job Hawkmon!” Miyako cheered.

 

Will watched the interactions carefully, registering everything and keeping it in the back of his mind for later. He didn't understand how deep the friendship between a human and its partner digimon could go; he himself wasn't that good at human relationships. Living isolated like he was didn't help him build his social skills much, so he didn't really understand how he would build a strong bond of friendship with such a foreign creature. Sure, Avemon was nice and very cool, but could he really become best friends with him like he could with a normal human? Weren't the relationship different in a way because of the difference between digimons and humans? After all, they both lived in a completely different world and had different views on many things. He wasn't against the idea if anything he thought that it was amazing that he found himself in a different world and had made a connection with a being of this foreign world. But he couldn't help but think that his relationship with Avemon, and any relationship between humans and digimons, was more complex than was his two older caretakers were telling him. But he decided not to question them about it, thinking that he'd much prefer to find the answer himself.

 

-*-

 

As all of this was happening, Hikari, Takeru, and Yasmine were walking around the tunnels, having a casual conversation at the same time. Since she was the oldest, she had a much easier time to grasp the concepts of digivolutions and didn’t need as much explaining or examples as the others did. She was pretty much as old as Iori was, so she was much easier to deal with than most of the others, being more mature overall.

 

"I'm going, to be honest, this world scares me like hell," Yasmine admitted.

 

"You have nothing to worry about as long as your partner is with you," Takeru told her.

 

“The thing you need to watch out for the most is the Darkness,” Hikari said.

 

“Because it can pull you in and make it very hard for you to surpass your obstacles, this is also how Ken got turned into the Kaiser,” Takeru added.

 

“I understand, I’ll watch out, for me but also for everyone else,” Yasmine replied.

 

“I’ll help!” Hawayamon said.

 

“I knew you would, I can always count on you, can I?” Yasmine smiled softly at her partner.

 

“Of course! We always need to watch out for our friends!” Hawayamon replied.

 

“You’re right, and we have many friends to watch out for, don’t we?” She said.

 

“Yes, that we do!” her partner replied.

 

“But also remember to take care of yourself,” Tailmon said.

 

“You can’t help others if you need help, so make sure you don’t put others’ needs before your own,” Patamon added.

 

“It’s always okay to ask your friends for help with anything,” Hikari smiled.

 

“I’ll make sure to remember that,” Yasmine smiled.

 

Back at the base, Shun was quietly sitting with Jyou and Iori. They explained everything to him as best they could, but the child was asking a lot of questions that nobody knew the answers to, making a lot of confusion. However, they were eventually able to make everything clearer, somewhat.

 

“I guess we’ll see it when it happens!” Shun said.

 

“I wonder my evolution looks like!” Bajiemon replied.

 

“You never know how or when it’ll happen, so I guess it’ll be a surprise to everyone,” Jyou said.

 

“I love surprises!” Armadillomon said.

 

“Me too, the biggest one was learning that Jyou had a girlfriend,” Gomamon laughed.

 

“Hey! That’s mean Gomamon,” Jyou said.

 

“Well, it will be a different kind of surprise, I’m sure,” Iori replied.

 

“Man, I can’t wait!” Shun said.

 

“Me neither! I’m so curious to know now!” Bajiemon replied.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll happen in due time,” Jyou smiled.

 

“So all we gotta do is wait for it,” Shun smiled.

 

Shun was, to put it simply, very excitable and easily distracted. He seemed to be more spontaneous. He was also very creative and liked to have fun as long as he felt safe. He was obviously more cautious than Eliane, but he wasn't one to argue. He didn't understand everything quite as much as some of the others, but he didn't seem bothered by that fact and was eager to learn. He was the kind to go with the flow and enjoy the present rather than think about the future.

 

Since he had been curious about the fauna of the digital world, Jyou and Iori decided to bring him outside. They ended up in the same tropical forest as Gwen and her group, and they ended up meeting when they were heading back, so they decided to join together in learning about the fauna, and most important of all, medicinal herbs and everything edible.

 

Gwen and Shun seemed to get along well, their personalities were very complementary to one another. Gwen was very worried, while Shun wasn't much at all. Shun not being worried help Gwen relaxes and focus on the things they were being taught rather than every potential danger they could run into.

 

-*-

Eliane was leading her group around the tropical forest. Taichi and Daisuke seemed to be the only ones capable of keeping up with her, and despite not being able to communicate properly, they seemed to be able to understand each other with various signs, mimics and eye contacts. They didn’t have to discipline her too much, as she seemed pretty happy with their current agreement. They did have to prevent her from scaling a mountain and a few trees, but other than that everything was going smoothly.

 

Arielle and Daniel were keeping a low profile, although Arielle was keeping an eye on Eliane and laughing at her antics. Daniel was trying his best to keep up, but since he couldn’t understand most of what was happening, he’d simply watch. Yamato and Ken stayed with them, translating from time to time and simply following the group.

 

They got pretty far from the base, and eventually got out of the forest. Eliane was getting tired and decided it was best to make their way back to the base, but of course, things couldn’t go smoothly forever, and so as they got back into the forest, they suddenly got attacked by a Kuwagamon.

 

The wild digimon cut down a tree that was falling directly towards Arielle. The girl was in a state of shock and couldn’t move. At that moment, Eliane ran and pushed her out of the way by jumping at her. Once the tree was down, Eliane grabbed Arielle’s hand and lead her towards the others, but they were cut in their motion by Kuwagamon. Eliane, following her instinct, pushed Arielle out of view so she could attract the digimon’s attention towards herself and bolted in the opposite direction. Stellamon took chase after them, worried about her partner and determined to protect her. Once they had made sure Arielle was alright, the rest of the group ran in that same direction.

 

Eventually, Eliane reached a cliffside, unable to run any further, she turned around and faced the giant bug digimon. It flew over her a couple of time before landing right in front of her.

 

“STELLA!” She screamed for her partner.

 

“ELI!” Stella screamed back.

 

As it was going to attack the girl, a huge beast leaped at it and attacked. The battle was a relatively short one as the Kuwagamon gave up the battle when Garurumon and Greymon showed up. The wolf beast turned its attention towards Eliane and the girl immediately recognized her partner.

 

“Stella!” Eliane said, going to hug the head of her now huge partner.

 

“ _I evolved into Selasmon to protect you. Are you okay_?” The beast asked her.

 

“ _Yes, and that's all thanks to you_!” Eliane smiled, kissing her partner’s forehead.

 

Then, Eliane went to make sure Arielle was alright before they made their way back to the base with the help of their digimons. Once they were back to the entrance, they decided to take a short break to gather some food before going back into the tunnels and making their way back to the building. The other group who'd gone outside eventually arrived, with the intention of returning to the base as well.

 

When they arrived, the three kids went to join their friends. Eliane went to tell of her exploits to Gwen, Daniel went to join Shun to tell him what happened and Arielle decided to go join Yasmine once they were back at the base, as she needed to cool down for a moment after everything that had happened. The grown-ups, or in that case, Yamato and Daisuke, decided to start making food in the kitchenette since the digimon seemed to be hungry, while Ken and Taichi watched and talked.

 

“I guess this little adventure is getting to an end, hm?” Ken stated.

 

“Why do you say that?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Well, we pretty much taught them all we know, and they’ll have a base and gates to go back home. We don’t really have a purpose here anymore, do we?” Ken explained.

 

“I guess we don’t” Daisuke agreed.

 

“So I guess once Koushiro and Miyako have the gates set up, we’ll be able to send them home, and then we’ll be able to head home as well,” Yamato said.

 

“Will we be seeing them again?” Taichi asked.

 

“I hope so, I have to admit I’ve grown attached to them,” Ken said.

 

“They’re good kids, even if they almost gave me a couple of heart attack,” Yamato smiled.

 

“Not their fault you’re so protective, Yamato,” Taichi smirked.

 

“I am not overly protective, Taichi!” Yamato replied.

 

“Takeru would beg to differ,” Gabumon interjected.

 

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Yamato complained.

 

The rest of them laughed, they poked fun at Yamato for a minute before going back to a more meaningful conversation.

 

“You know, I can’t help but wonder what their crests are,” Taichi said.

 

“Isn’t it weird how they got their own, but we inherited yours?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Well, it doesn’t seem that weird to me,” Ken replied.

 

“Explain?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Think about it, one crest can only be reused so many times; let’s say we’re all in a battle together, if you were to armor digivolve Veemon into Flamedramon at the same time Taichi would digivolve Agumon to Wargreymon, the power of the crest would have to be split between them. Now imagine if Eliane were to use that same crest, at the same time, would the crest have enough power to power up 3 digimon at the same time? I highly doubt it. So the best way to make sure that doesn’t happen is to make new crest,” Ken said.

 

“So in a way, this indicates we might have to fight alongside them?” Yamato asked.

 

“Could be, but that’s just my theory about it,” Ken shrugged.

 

“I’d love to fight alongside them!” Agumon said.

 

“Me too! It would be so cool!” Veemon agreed.

 

“Let’s hope that there won’t need to be any fighting done,” Yamato said.

 

“Aw, but Selasmon would be so fun to fight with,” Gabumon said.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Yamato smirked.

 

“Because they’re both part of a similar species?” Ken asked.

 

“Well, I guess. I mean Lumemon and Tailmon have been getting along extremely well,” Wormmon said.

 

“And Ursamon and Gomamon,” Agumon added.

 

“Well, glad to know you guys have been getting along while we were busy running after them,” Taichi laughed.

 

They kept talking, having a light-hearted conversation. At some point, Taichi asked Daisuke to come with him. They needed to go back to the real world for a moment for something or other. Yamato told Daisuke that he could easily finish the food and so the young leader followed Taichi out.

 

The reason they briefly needed to go back to the real world was simple; they needed to buy goggles. They had decided that Eliane was the leader of this new team, and so she would need a pair, as per tradition, but Daisuke couldn’t give his away, as the goggle he and Taichi had shared were way too big for the young girl. So they agreed to go and buy a new pair that would actually fit her.

 

It didn’t take long. Taichi had bought many goggles in his lifetime and knew exactly where to find them. They found the perfect pair for their young friend; the goggles weren’t anything special, but they were smaller and they had a more elongated form, like Taichi’s new goggles, making them more fitting for the girl’s small frame.

 

“You think she’ll like them?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Of course! How could she not?” Taichi replied, confident.

 

“I don’t know, I have no idea what she thinks is cool or not,  can't exactly ask her,” Daisuke admitted.

 

“Dude, have you ever been paying attention? She thinks we’re the coolest thing on Earth!” Taichi said.

 

“How do you know?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Because she looks at us the same way you used to look at me,” Taichi smirked.

 

“Okay, fair,” Daisuke conceded.

 

“Alright, let’s go back, I don’t want to miss lunch,” Taichi said.

 

Daisuke followed his senior and opened the gate back to the digital world, where they made their way back to the base right in time for the food. When asked what they went out for, they shrugged and pretended they didn’t find what they were looking for.

 

-*-

 

The rest of their stay in the digital world went smoothly; Eliane and Gwen were official partners in crime if the two of them playing tricks and pranks together was any indication. Arielle got along quite well with Yasmine and the three boys got along amazingly well. Overall the children got along well with each other now that they were somewhat able to communicate together.

 

They also got along with the older Chosen. The age gap and the language barrier didn’t make it easy, but eventually, they had understood each other and became good acquaintances if not friends. The digimons were already good friends together, and they were getting along extremely well, if not better than their human partners.

 

But, all good things have to come to an end, and so, a few days after starting on the base, it was time for the children to go home. The older chosen showed them how to open the gate, and each kid would have to do it on their own, with the exception of Eliane, Arielle, and Gwen, who would use the same gate since they lived closer together.

 

Before sending them home, Taichi and Daisuke took Eliane apart and gave her to goggles. They spoke to her in English, and she didn’t understand everything but judging by her own observations, she could tell that the goggles were a sign of leadership as well as a sign of an alliance between their groups. She accepted the present and smiled.

 

“ _Thanks, I appreciate this a lot, but I don't think I'm the real leader. I know who it is and I'll give him the goggles. You can count on me_ ,” Eliane replied, putting the goggles around her neck.

 

Ken and Yamato, who had been listening to the conversation, looked at each other in confusion; why would she say she wasn’t the real leader? She obviously was. So who was that person she was talking about that would be better for the job than her? They didn’t pay much attention to it and Taichi and Daisuke didn’t really understand what she had said, so they left it at that.

 

The first child to go home was Wilhelm, next were the three girls and then Yasmine. The last two were Daniel and Shun. The goodbyes had been heartfelt and there were some tears here and there. Their digimons stayed in the digital world and were missing their partners already.

 

“Well, I guess it’s over,” Taichi said.

 

“It was quite fun, wasn’t it?” Daisuke added.

 

“Yeah, they’re good kids, I’m sure they’ll be able to handle whatever’s coming at them,” Takeru said, optimistic.

 

“I’m glad we got to meet them, I’m sure we’ll meet them again,” Hikari smiled.

 

“Well, guess it’s time to go home as well,” Yamato said.

 

“Alright, everyone’s ready? We’re going home,” Miyako replied.

 

“Keep us updated,” Koushiro said to the digimon.

 

“You can count on us!” They replied.

 

Then, they all stood in front of the computer and opened the gate.

 

“Digital Gate Open! Chosen Children let’s roll!” Miyako exclaimed.

 

And, with a last flash of light, everyone had returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that ends Book I. I don't know if I will post the second and third book here since the reception is so poor. I might end up just keeping this fic between my friends and me. For more information about the characters and their digimon, as well as reference pictures, you can find it this blog:  
> adventure-delta.tumblr.com
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
